FNAF: The Fracture
by Naruby7
Summary: This story occurs a week after the first game. During another birthday party, a friend of the birthday boy's mother ends up in certain trouble when the head animatronic bear recognizes her from years ago. He expects her to return to the pizzeria each night, or else he'll come for her himself... Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"So many people, and little children too.

How cute and precious, how sweet and curious.

The parents come, and bring their children.

The parents leave, and take their children.

Then when light turns to dark,

one person comes to watch,

while _they_ lurk in the dark,

and by the time light comes,

that guard is dumbstruck.

As _they_ return to their spots on stage...

the next group of children can play all day."

Intro

"What is this place?" "Don't speak to them..." "Isn't that a rule?" "Where are you going?" "I know the truth..." "Why am I really here?" "Stay silent, stay hidden..." "At least we get to play again." "I have to come back or else!" "You can't trust them!" "Be careful." "What can I do?" "She'll stay here..." "You must run..." "I don't know what happened to him..." "What do you mean by that?" "Soon..." "...you murdered..." "You've killed my own." "Goodnight." "I can finally sleep."

Day 1

"YAY!" The children squeaked in delight after the song ended. The children enjoyed hearing the songs, even if it was the same song, by the same characters. They couldn't get enough of the same music, so it continued to be played. There were a few games to play, and a dining room for the people to eat. There was also the stage with the animatronics on it, and that closed off place that was out of order. Some children and parents came to this place, even though rumors almost left it in disgrace. At least, that's what happened to the old place, in '87. But now, this place was up and running, although on a lower budget and smaller establishment. Fortunately, it's going to be closed down by the end of the year. There was a certain night security guard that came and lasted seven nights within that one room, although he was fired in the end. They hired another night guard, but he went missing by night five, so they hired a new night guard for the next week.

It's been seven days since the survivoring night guard was fired.

On Monday, during business hours in the afternoon, a family was having a party for their son, and they invited family members and some friends to celebrate. There was one particular friend of the mother that came to celebrate the son's party. She was a pretty beautiful woman, with jet-black hair just passed her shoulders with bangs, vivid green eyes, and one stroke of black eyeliner, with rose colored lips. She wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with a thick blue border on the bottom of it, and dark blue pants with small-heeled, black shoes. The shirt had a black hood on it, and she wore a black belt around the pants with a small gold buckle. Her expression was calm and composed, although she is naturally poised. This woman's name was Lily. She wandered around the place, watching the children run around with their parents and playing. Lily continued to watch the children happily running around and playing, while their parents watched them and mingled.

As Lily walked around aimlessly, her friend Lora, the mother, came over to her for a chat.

"Hey Lily, How are you enjoying the party?" Lora asked in a soft and loud voice since it was pretty noisy from all the children.

"Oh, it's okay, it's nice," Lily replied in a medium, yet soft voice.

"Well, I hoped you would be able to relax and take your mind off of things, and the situation with your brother... I mean it must be hard since he's gone miss- Oh my goodness I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get into your busniess or upset you," Lora said apologetically, and Lily nodded and said,

"It's ok. I understand. Thank you for being considerate of me Lora."

Lora smiled, nodded, and said, "Your welcome. So Lily, what have you been doing lately? Any projects you've been working on?"

Lily nodded and said, "Yes, I have been working on a few new mechanisms, but mostly I've been repairing old ones or damaged machinery and making them good as new. I've had a lot of business, and I just finished the last one for the month."

Lora was impressed as she said, "Wow. That sounds great! It must be so fun being a mechanical engineer."

Lily nodded with a little smile.

A woman with dark red hair in a bun under a dark blue silk hood, brown eyes, and red lips, wearing a dress of all black and covered up stopped in her tracks when she heard "mechanical engineer." She turned towards Lily and Lora, and then she walked up to them and asked with an accent, "

Excuse me, sorry for eavesdropping, but I couldn't help but overhear. Are _you_ a mechanical engineer?"

The woman pointed towards Lily with a boney, but strong finger, as Lily nodded slowly. The woman smiled and said,

"Oh that's brilliant. My name is Sofia Azalar, can we talk for a moment?"

Lily looked towards Lora, as Lora nodded and said,

"I'll be with Kyle, we can talk more afterward."

Lily nodded, as Lora walked away, although she looked at the woman suspiciously.

"Come dear, let's talk better somewhere else," Sofia said as she started walking, and Lily followed, although slowly but not too far behind.

When they reached they're destination, Sofia and Lily stood a few feet away from the stage on the right side that held three animatronic characters. Sofia leaned a bit on the stage, while Lily stood not too far in front of her.

Then Sofia spoke, "So as you know my name is Sofia, and I am a designer. I was curious to know if you were an engineer since I wanted to start a new project and I may need someone from your profession... Oh! I'm sorry where are my manners. I'm asking to potentially hire you for a job and I don't know your name."

Lily responded, "My name is Lily Lova."

Once Lily said her name, the animatronic bear turned his head slightly in Lily's direction, and looked at her with his blue eyes slightly widened.

"Oh, that's a lovely name... well, as I was saying, since your a mechanical engineer, you can fix about just about anything mechanical correct?"

Lily nodded and said, "Yes, and build as well."

Sofia nodded and said, "Can you, let's say, fix these animatronics?"

Sofia pointed to the three animatronics on stage, who weren't doing much since the kids weren't in that room yet.

Lily looked towards the three animatronics; a bear holding a microphone with a hat and bowtie, a rabbit holding a guitar with a bowtie, and a chicken with an apron on that said "Let's Eat." Lily could already see in her mind most of their mechanical make-up since she made and repaired many machines before. Although Freddy was still looking straight at her, Lily paid no heed to that since she was more focused on their mechanical make-up. She looked back at Sofia with her same calm expression and said,

"I'm sure I can repair them if it needs be, or improve them if required."

Sofia smiled and said, "Well, well, isn't that something. Well, if I have a job for you, I'll let you know. Here's my card."

Sofia gave Lily a small white card with her name and number on it. Before Sofia went to walk away, she turned to Lily and said,

"I must return home with my husband. He's outside. Oh! I'm curious, do you live nearby here? Cause I do, and I was wondering just in case if I would bump into you again."

Lily nodded and said, " I'm not too far from here. I live in a small apartment four floors. The only one of it's kind."

Then Sofia said, "Oh, ok. I live in the only apartment with twelve floors... Oh my, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you Ms. Lova."

Lily nodded and said, "Pleasure to meet you as well Mrs. Azalar."

After Sofia left, Lily signed and thought, '_A potential job... that's pretty good._'

Lily turned and her eyes past by the stage, when she stopped and looked back. She noticed that the bear was still staring at her, in an almost surprising, but unsure way. Lily looked at the bear, but then she heard Lora calling her saying,

"Lily, come, they're serving food." Lily turned and walked towards where Lora called from.

"You hungry?" Lora asked as Lily nodded and said,

"Yeah."

As Lily walked away, the animatronic bear continued to look at her until she was in the next room.

'_Is she the same girl with the blue bow? She looks the same, but older, and she's an engineer... perfect,_' The animatronic bear thought as a dark grin formed on his face.

After the party was over, Lily said goodbye to her friend and those she spoke to. She past by the stage to head towards the exit. The animatronic bear followed her movement as she exited the room, then his eyes focused on a clock that said '8:00.'

'_Four hours until midnight... Four hours until she comes back... with my help of course..._'

The animatronic bear stood still as the manager walked to the animatronics on stage and said,

"Job well done for today. Goodnight Bonnie, Chica, and especially you Freddy Fazbear."

As the manager walked out, he went close to Pirate Cove and said goodnight to Foxy, as he walked out after the other families exited.

The clock was only at 10:30 p.m., but the animatronics were able to speak to one another.

"Too bad that other guard was fired, he had more backbone," Bonnie said in a medium, slightly static, voice.

"Yeah, it was fun to play with him... too bad he escaped," Chica said in a light, slightly excited, voice.

Freddy didn't speak, he was thinking about something.

"They hired another guard right?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh yes yes! He should be coming soon," Chica said, happily.

"You two stay here and if he comes, keep him busy... I have other matters to attend to," Freddy said in a deep, commanding voice as he took a few steps forward off the stage.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"W-we're suppose to stay here until midnight?" Chica asked.

"_**You**_ three can't move until midnight, but _**I**_ can move after closing time. Just stay here," Freddy said as he headed towards the exit.

Bonnie and Chica were left confused, as was Foxy since he could hear what they were saying even in the other room.

When Lily left the pizzaria, Lora offered to drive her home, which was about seven blocks away. Lily said her goodbyes to Lora and her family, and then she proceeded inside the apartment. She took the elevator to the top floor, and then went across the hall to the fourth room from the elevator. She entered her apartment and locked the door behind her. Lily put her purse in her closet, and looked around her house. A beautiful mostly black and white kitchen with an island the separated the living and kitchen, a wooden floored living room with a black and red designed rug with a black leather sofa, a burgendy leather chair, a flatscreen tv on the wall above a wooden cabinet that rested on the floor and a glass table in front of it. There was a room that led from the living room to Lily's room, and another room that led from the kitchen to where she works on larger projects. Lily signed and walked straight to her room, with a queen sized bed with a blue blanket and white pillow, sky blue walls, a black rug around the bottom of the bed with the wooden part occupying the rest of the large square room, one medium sized window on the right, and two lampstands at the sides of the bed, and two working areas for art and blueprints. On the left side of the room was a closet, and the bedroom bathroom. Lily headed straight to the bed and just laid down and thought,

_'__Eh, I'll change my clothes tomorrow, besides I cleaned them before I went to the party anyway.__' _

Lily went to sleep, as the clock read 9:30.

At 10:45, Freddy was sneaking around the allies of the streets and avoiding the few passerbys.

'_There it is. Four floors,_' Freddy thought when he spotted the apartment building.

He was able to easily sneak inside to where the night guard of the apartment complex was. When the guard walked out of the room to check on some weird noises he was hearing, Freddy quickly entered the room and rewinded the security cameras until he saw Lily walking through the hall of the top floor and entered the fourth door to the left.

'_There you are._' Freddy thought with a smile, and then he looked around the desk and found a paper clip that was stretch out, which gave the impression that the guard was bored.

Freddy took the paper clip and immediately headed for Lily's apartment, undetected. Using the stretched out paper clip and having skills, Freddy was able to unlock the door and enter the apartment, while closing the door partially behind him.

He looked left, then right, then left again, and he headed towards Lily's bedroom. He slowly opened the door, and he immediately saw Lily's sleeping form on her bed. As he quietly walked towards her, he felt something in his chest twirling, and his mind was bothering him, like if he was remembering something but he couldn't see it. When he stood next to her bed, a flash of a little girl wearing a big blue bow on the back of her head with shimmering green eyes and black hair in a blue dress stood before him, and then disappeared. Freddy shook his head softly to snap back into reality, as he swiftly, but carefully, lifted Lily off her bed and carried her out of her room. He closed the door to the apartment, and then he went straight back to the pizzaria, undetected, with the sleeping woman in his arms.

**I've had this story saved on my computer for awhile, and I decided to post the first chapter up for now. What do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2 Night 1

Lily dreamed of nothing really. She was floating in a white space with her eyes closed, like if she was sleeping in her dream. She felt a light breeze on her face, and heard a faint sound of -Vroom, Vroom, Vroom, Vroom-.

'_What's that sound?_' Lily thought. Then she heard a faint sound of a door opening, and felt like she was laying on something flat.

'_W-What's going on? Am I in my room or- Wait, I'm NOT in my room!_'

Lily's eyes shot open as she took notice that the place she was in was definantly NOT her room. She sat up and quickly analyzed the room she was in. The light was on above her, and she noticed that she was laying on a metal plated stand, and there were shelves with different masks on them and some of them hanging on the wall. A suit without a head laid on the floor, and an endoskeleton leaned on the wall besides it.

Lily quickly shifted to the side and planted her feet on the floor so that she could leave, but someone spoke which made her freeze and look out to the dark side of the room,

"Your up. That was pretty quick."

Lily looked out towards where the deep, suave voice had come from, but she couldn't see since it was very dark.

"W-Who are you? W-Where are you? Where am I?" Lily asked, a little nervous but still relatively calm.

"I'm someone you've seen, I'm standing right here, and your in my pizzaria," The voice answered.

Lily thought about it, but her mind couldn't wrap around the idea of who he was, so Lily asked,

"C-Can you come closer to the light, s-so that I can s-see you."

Lily heard a light chuckle, and then she heard hard footsteps on the floor, approaching her.

As he approached her, Lily's eyes slowly widened as her hand raised to her mouth, and she held her mouth more firmly when she saw his full form and face. It was the same animatronic bear she saw on stage, but he looked much larger up close and he seemed to look more alive and intimidating. Lily felt her heart beating faster, as her body trembled but it didn't show on the outside. Her eyes displayed her fear of the animatronic bear before her as she slowly moved her hand away from her mouth and said in almost a whisper,

"F-Freddy Fazbear?"

Freddy noticed the fear in her eyes and voice, which made him smile a little.

Then he said, "Yes, that's me, and your name is Lily Lova, correct?"

Lily was shocked when she heard Freddy say her name, but she nodded to answer his question.

Freddy nodded and said, "Good... Well then, Lily, I heard you are a mechanical engineer... you can fix anything robotic... even like me..."

Lily shifted a little back, although she had no where else to go since she was still sitting down.

Freddy continued, "There have been a few problems with the others' joints, as well as my own but minimal. Foxy is much more damaged than the rest of us though. It may take more time to at least make him look decent."

Lily then understood what he was getting at and asked, "You want me to... fix all of you?"

Freddy smirked and said, "You caught on pretty quick... yes, I would like you to fix all of us, since this place is going to close soon anyway, we might as well look our best."

Lily was still petrified, but she understood what he was saying. Freddy walked closer to Lily, and lowered his head so that they were eye level. Then his eyes became darker, as he spoke in a serious and deeper tone and said,

"Know this Lily... you are to return here every night at 10:30, no earlier and no later. If your late, I WILL come for you myself, and if you try to run, I WILL find you and it won't Be PLEASANT... and I'm certain you won't tell anyone about us. So remember..."

Freddy came a little closer to Lily, while she tried to back away and both her hands were covering her mouth.

Then Freddy said, "Don't tell ANYONE, and come back here every night at 10:30... UNDERSTAND?"

Lily nodded quickly, since she was too afraid to open her mouth. Freddy's eyes returned to normal as he stepped back a couple of feet, and Lily was able to calm herself down by breathing in and out slowly. Freddy glanced at a small clock on the wall and it read, 11:20.

"One more thing Lily," Freddy said, and Lily looked up at him with nervous green eyes.

"Don't speak to the others. Not until I say you can. But if you are in trouble just scream, alright?"

Freddy turned towards Lily, waiting for her response, and then she nodded.

"Good. It's going to be midnight soon... Come with me, I'll show you around." Freddy said as he walked towards the door and waited for Lily to follow.

Lily was still trying to breath slowly, as she stood up from the table, but her legs were very shaken, and she almost fell down. Freddy was able to catch her before she fell on the floor, and he helped her to stand straight, although because she was frightened of him she was able to get up and stand straight instantly.

During the tour, even though Lily was scared of Freddy, she stood very close to him because the place was pretty spooky, and oddly she felt safer with him. At one point, the light sparked, and Lily yelped and clung onto Freddy's arm. He looked right at Lily, since one of the rules was not to touch him, but his eyes softened a bit when he saw that she was shaking from fear and since she didn't know the rules. After the tour, Freddy did introduce Lily to the rules of the pizzaria, which made Lily tense up when she heard one of the rules was not to touch him, but Freddy reassured her that it was alright if she was scared and wanted to hold him. Lily relaxed a bit, but then she heard the clock go ding. She looked up at the clock in the room they were in, which was the Dining area, and the clock read, 12:00.

"Here they come, remember what I said, 'Don't speak and scream if your in trouble,'" Freddy said, and Lily nodded.

There was movement, and Lily stood up from where she was sitting and stood close to Freddy, who stood calmly in place.

"Ooooooo, who's that?" Chica's voice was heard.

"They're not wearing a suit," Bonnie's voice was heard.

"Isn't that a rule?" Chica asked with a chuckle.

Both animatronics stepped closer to the light and revealed themselves, while Lily became very nervous.

"She is the repairwoman, her job is to fix us. The suit would get in the way of her job. Besides, she's not meant to wear one," Freddy said assuredly and straightforward, while Bonnie and Chica looked towards one another and then back towards Freddy and Lily.

"Ooooh, I didn't know that. When did we get a repair woman?" Chica asked.

"I guess we have one now," Bonnie said.

Lily relaxed more, and Freddy nodded and said, "I'm sure you two will behave yourselves around our guest."

Freddy looked over towards Pirate Cove, and he noticed a certain fox looking at them from behind the curtain.

"That goes for you too Foxy!" Freddy said as Foxy stood there for a moment, and then he went back behind the curtain.

Lily stood watching everyone and thought, '_How did this happen to me?_'

A sound was heard of a door opening.

"He's here!" Chica said, as she and Bonnie quickly retreated to the stage.

"Come quickly Lily, you can't be seen," Freddy said as he led Lily to the stage.

Bonnie and Chica were in place, and Freddy told Lily to hide right under the camera's view behind stage, and to not be seen by any of the cameras. Freddy took his place on stage and all three froze in their place. Lily was hidden well in the darkness, and she was able to see what was going on from her position without being seen by the cameras. She noticed that the camera had a red light and a blue light on it. The blue one continuously glowed, but the red one would go on and off but not in a pattern.

'_The blue one means the camera is on, but the red one shows that someone is looking through it. Wait... there's a camera room... so then someone else is here. The night security guard... should I walk out?_' Lily thought, but then she looked towards Freddy and changed her mind.

_'__I wouldn't want to upset him... I don't want to know what he'll do if I don't listen.__' _

At the second hour, Bonnie was on the move. Lily looked where Bonnie ran to, but she noticed that Freddy was watching her from the corner of his eye, although she made it like she didn't notice. After an hour, Chica was on the move towards the kitchen.

"Just know Lily," Freddy said as Lily looked towards him.

"The security camera in the kitchen doesn't show anything. It can only pick up sound. If you need to hide in there at any point that's fine. Just make sure your not seen." Freddy said, and Lily whispered,

"Okay."

When the time reached six o'clock, running footsteps where heard exiting the pizzaria.

"Well, he got away," Bonnie said.

"At least we get to play again," Chica said, as both animatronics walked up on stage.

"Aw, she's still here," Chica said happily, noticing Lily standing up from under the camera.

"Hmph, since your the repair woman, how about you fix my guitar. It's all messed up," Bonnie said to Lily, holding out his guitar to her.

Lily carefully moved her hands towards the guitar and held it.

"Go on, fix it," Bonnie said, crossing his arms.

"Your so rude Bonnie," Chica said, while Bonnie shot her a quick glare.

Lily looked at the guitar in different angles; forward and back, right to left, and diagnol.

"What are you doing twirling it around?" Bonnie asked, but Freddy asked,

"You wanted her to fix your guitar right?"

"Yeah," Bonnie replied, but then he backed up a little when Freddy came right up to his face with an annoyed expression.

"**Then let her fix it**," Freddy said darkly, as Bonnie backed up a little more.

"Hehehe, your in trouble Bonnie," Chica said with smugness, as Bonnie looked at her in annoyance, but kept it to a minimal since Freddy was right in front of him.

Lily started to walk away with the guitar offstage, and headed to the Supply Closet.

"Chica, watch over her. Just watch," Freddy ordered, as Chica nodded and followed after Lily.

In the Supply Closet with the other spare parts of the animatronics, Lily laid the guitar on the table and began her work. She took some of the tools and parts available in the room, and started to open up the guitar and fix it from the inside, out. There was a little radio in the guitar with a few loose wires and some bended wire frames. While Chica watched from outside the door, Lily tinkered with the guitar. After a while of fixing, Lily was able to put the guitar back together, and she even cleaned the guitar up so that it was gleaming.

Right before Lily left the room, Chica was able to slip away back to the stage.

"Well, I have to say, she's good with tools. She already knew how to use them," Chica said as she stood on stage with the other two.

"Did she fix my guitar?" Bonnie asked, and then they heard footsteps, as they looked up and saw Lily approaching them with the guitar in hand.

Lily held up the guitar to Bonnie when she stood in front of him, and he took the guitar, but not very roughly since Freddy was there and he made him a bit nervous. Bonnie inspected the guitar, and rubbed his hand over the smoothed surface.

"It's... you even cleaned it... th-thanks," Bonnie whispered 'thanks,' but Lily was able to hear him, and she nodded.

Bonnie continued to admire his fixed-up guitar, as well as Chica, while Freddy approached Lily. She tensed up a bit when he came over to her. Freddy glanced at the clock, and the time read, six twenty five.

"You should go now, the pizzaria is going to open soon. See you tonight," Freddy said as he walked back on the stage.

Lily watched Freddy walk up the stage, and then she turned and quickly walked away out of the pizzaria.

"Aw, does she have to go so soon?" Chica asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be back," Freddy said with a little smirk, although it went unnoticed by Chica and Bonnie.

However, a certain pirate fox noticed the smirk from peeking into the room. He made a slight growl, that didn't sound right due to his messed up voice box. He turned and returned to the Pirate Cove.

The sun was coming up as Lily was on her way home. She was shocked by what had occured, and she didn't know what to do.

'_I have to go back, but I don't want to. It feels so scary being there. Something about the atmosphere doesn't feel right at all. I feel like their watching me, and I feel like something else is there too... but, I have to go back. __**He'll**__come for me if I don't... will he?__' _

Lily thought as she continued to ponder this while walking back to her apartment.

In some place: "I gotta get out of here... I have to... but I can barely move in this thing... oh! What do I do? What do-oh no... they're back. I gotta hide! The closet!"


	3. Chapter 3 Night 2

When the time read, ten thirty, Freddy was getting a bit anxious. He told Lily to be there at exactly 10:30. Then, when the time read, 10:32, Freddy was getting more impatient and he decided it was time for him to go find Lily. However, right when he walked off the stage, a door was heard opening. Then Lily came in the room, slowly.

'_She came back,__' _Freddy thought.

"Oh, look who's back," Chica said with a smile, as much of a smile she can make.

"Back to do more work," Bonnie said, holding his guitar.

"Your late. I was about to come pick you up," Freddy said to Lily, as she looked away and thought,

'_He really was going to come get me.__' _

Freddy noticed that Lily was carrying a red travel bag.

"What's this?" Freddy asked as Lily turned the bag over, and it was labeled, "Tools/Supplies."

"Hm, alright. Well, for your second job, you wouldn't mind checking on Chica and Bonnie. They need some work on their gears," Freddy said, and Lily nodded.

Freddy turned to the side, and gestured for Lily to walk towards the stage and she did so. Yet, in that moment when Lily was walking by, a sudden flash came to Freddy's mind as he saw Lily as a little girl, with her blue bow on her head, walking by instead. He blinked a few times and looked towards Lily, and saw that she was back to being an adult. Freddy then turned around and walked away to clear his head.

"Sooo, your fixing us up, right?" Chica asked, and Lily nodded as she stood before the chicken animatronic.

"Not much of a talker huh? I wonder if your voice is broken like Foxy's," Bonnie said, although he wasn't looking in their direction.

Lily only glanced towards Bonnie, but then she went right to work on inspecting Chica.

"How am I Lily-girl? Am I going to live?" Chica asked fakely dramatic, as Lily nodded towards her.

Then Lily took out her wrench and placed it on Chica's right elbow and slightly twisted it. Then Lily went to Chica's back and was able to lift her head slightly up to reveal the wire form underneath. Although nervous, Lily calmly used her wrench to tighten the back of Chica's neck. Afterward, Lily pulled out an oil spray from her bag and started to spray Chica's joints on her arms, legs, neck, and around the mouth.

"Hehehehe that tickles," Chica said with a laugh, as Lily put her oil spray away, and looked at Chica's eyes.

She took eye drops out of her bag and put two drops on each of Chica's eyes. Then Lily took a charger, and plugged it into the back of Chica's head and turned it on.

"W-What i-is t-thaa-aatt?" Chica asked, feeling the electric waves flowing into her head.

Lily didn't answer as she turned off the charger and detached it from Chica's head. Chica's eyes began to glow a little more on her irises, making her eyes look bright and more purple.

"Ooooooh, I can see a little better," Chica said in a sing-song voice, as Lily nodded and put her stuff away besides her wrench, and then she turned to Bonnie.

"It's your turn now Bonnie," Chica said in her sing-song voice again.

Bonnie looked over towards Lily and just went "Hmph" and looked away. Lily approached Bonnie, and she began her inspection. She tightened a few loose bolts on his joints and ears, and lightly oiled those joints. She charged up his head, and restored light and extra sight to Bonnie's eyes. Then when Lily was just finishing up on Bonnie's wrist, she didn't notice he was looking right at her, and when she looked up at him, Bonnie let out a screech that made Lily jump back. She screamed out and fell on the floor off the stage. Lily looked at Bonnie with fearful eyes, as the bunny animatronic started to laugh.

"Bonnie! You nearly scared her to death," Chica said trying to hold her laugh, as Bonnie continued to laugh out loud.

"I just _had_ to do that! It was a perfect moment," Bonnie said, still laughing.

Lily was able to sit up, and she started rubbing her backside.

'_At least the stage wasn't too high,__' _Lily thought.

Suddenly Bonnie and Chica became silent, and Lily looked up at them, wondering why they looked almost scared and stiff.

"**What's going on here?**" Freddy's voice boomed in the room, and Lily immediately turned around and saw Freddy walking closer with his eyes all black except for a small white dot in each eye.

His scowl was very menacing, and it was especially towards Bonnie and Chica.

"Um, Uh, Freddy it's nothing to really worry about. Bonnie was just playing is all," Chica said, but Freddy shot her a look, as she became silent and blocked her view of Freddy with her arm.

"It was a harmless joke Freddy my man," Bonnie said, but he immediately shut up when Freddy glared at him.

Freddy walked over towards Lily, and he helped her to stand up. Lily cringed when she stood on her feet and rubbed her lightly bruised back. Freddy turned towards Bonnie and said darkly,

"Is this what you call a '**harmless joke**'? She can barely stand!"

Bonnie tried to cover up and said, "I didn't think she would be scared so easily. Come on Freddy, I didn't know."

During this time, Freddy was making his way on stage. He stood right in front of Bonnie, and right after he finished talking, Freddy grabbed Bonnie by the throat in a firm grip. As Bonnie screeched and choked, Chica cringed at the scene, Lily was shocked and shakened, while Foxy looked on from the other room.

"I already warned you to behave yourself around her. **I warned you already!** Don't make the same mistake twice, understood?" Freddy said with much distaste in his voice, as Bonnie nodded quickly.

After releasing Bonnie and letting him cough, Freddy looked towards Chica in all seriousness, and Chica nodded quickly towards him. Then Freddy turned to Lily, and his eyes turned back to normal when he saw that she was frightened.

"It's alright, they won't bother you anymore... I have another job for you to do anyway," Freddy said calmly, as Lily took a moment to breath, and then she nodded towards him.

As Lily grabbed her bag from on stage, she looked at Bonnie, and saw that he was still upset at Freddy for being choked. She then formed the words "I'm sorry" with her mouth without speaking, which made Bonnie's eyes widened.

She turned and walked towards Freddy, as they walked on to the Supply Closet. Foxy was sitting on a chair in the Supply Closet before Freddy and Lily came.

"There's another one of us you haven't met yet. His name is Foxy. He needs a little extra attention since he's torn up on the outside, especially around his legs and arms. I hope you can fix him," Freddy said as he stood near the door to the Supply Closet.

Lily stood back as Freddy spoke again, "Be careful with Foxy, he's a little more... sensitive then the others are, but I'm sure you two won't have a problem. He's a little better around people than the others are."

Lily nodded in understanding.

"Alright Foxy, you can come out for now," Freddy said, and shifting was heard behind the door.

As the animatronic fox stepped out, Lily's eyes widened at his mangled appearance. He wore a patch over one eye, while the other was nearly all yellow. He had a hook on his right arm, and his other arm had torn skin, while his legs had no skin at all to cover the endoskeleton. He had gashes on his body as well, and his mouth looked damaged. From her expression, Freddy knew that Lily didn't realize how much in bad shape Foxy was.

"Looks pretty bad huh? Well, that's why your here. If you could fix him up a bit, make him look more decent, I would appreciate it, and I'm sure he would too, right Foxy?" Freddy asked him, as Foxy looked towards Freddy and nodded.

"Be nice to her alright? We need her in one piece and in the right frame of mind to work," Freddy said casually to Foxy, since he knew Foxy would be much more cooperative, as Foxy looked towards him and saluted with his hand.

After Freddy left the room to check on Bonnie and Chica, Foxy turned towards Lily and she gulped, seeing Foxy's cold stare towards her. However, Foxy's eyes softened towards Lily and his ears twitched as he moved back into the room and sat down. He gestured for Lily to come over, and she moved closer to him. Foxy showed Lily his arm, as she got the hint and started to inspect his messed up arm. Lily pulled out a few tools and supplies like a mask that shielded her eyes and face, a black, thin overcoat, and a small welding tool and extra metal. She started to fix up some of the metal bends and indents on his arm. Then she moved on to his hook arm and started to repair it further. She looked at his legs, and noticed that they were in good condition besides a few scraps that were easily fixed. While fixing up Foxy, she didn't notice that he was intently looking at her.

After fixing the metal of his endoskeleton, Lily took out measuring tape, and started to measure his legs, arms, and wherever there was a gash on his body. Lily took out a notepad and started to write down the measurements, as she placed the notepad on the shelf next to Foxy. As she rummaged through her bag, Foxy looked at the notepad and picked up the pen next to it. When Lily turned back and picked up her notepad, she noticed something was written in the book in large hand writing, but it was still readable and it said,

"I know the truth about you you shouldn't be here you must leave and not come back."

Lily turned to Foxy and saw that he was looking at the notepad, and then back up at her. She came closer to him and looked around to see that no one else was there.

"You wrote this right?" Lily whispered to Foxy, as he nodded.

"Why shouldn't I be here? I mean, I'm not fond of coming here, but why shouldn't I?" Lily asked in a whisper, as Foxy gestured for the pen and she gave it to him.

He wrote in the notepad again on a new sheet, but Lily saw that he had a hard time writing the words. After he was done, she took the pen and looked at what he wrote, which said,

"If he wants you to fix us it's not for a good reason."

Lily took a moment to think about it, and then she wrote a message to Foxy in her book and showed him as he read,

"I wish I could leave, but he won't let me go. He said he'll come for me himself if I don't come."

Foxy shook his head, and looked up at Lily as she looked at him sadly. Then Foxy stood up and put his hand on her shoulder and nodded, as he retreated back to Pirate Cove. Lily understood Foxy's gesture as a way of saying, 'We'll figure something out.' She then packed her stuff, and made sure that the book was tucked away under her stuff.

When she looked at the time, it read 11:30. Lily wanted to walk around a little more, but because the place was still pretty creepy to her, Lily went straight to the Show stage. She heard voices as she entered the room. Then silence was heard when she approached the stage, as the three animatronics followed her movements.

"So your back, did you finish that fast?" Freddy asked, as Lily tilted her hand to show 50 50.

"So you didn't finish yet?" Freddy asked as Lily pointed to her bag at the word 'Supplies.'

"Oh I see. Alright, then you'll finish tomorrow. For now you should get ready before the night guard comes," Freddy said as Lily nodded.

Chica and Bonnie were a little too afraid to speak at this point.

Lily turned and headed towards the woman's bathroom, although she didn't need to _use_ the bathroom, she just wanted to wash her hands and face. After drying her face and hands, Lily heard a door opening. She quickly grabbed her bag and peeked outside of the room while looking at her watch that read, 11:45.

'_He came earlier than yesterday, but I won't be able to make it to the stage without being seen... the kitchen! The camera is off, but I'll have to be quiet,_' Lily thought as she snuck into the kitchen.

It was lit up enough so that she could see, and she noticed the red light on the camera was cracked. She looked around the kitchen and saw that it was similar to a restaurant kitchen, but with cheaper wood and kitchen essentials like the pots and pans. She looked at her watch again, and the time read 12:00 exactly.

'_I made it, but I have to be quiet. So that he wouldn't hear me... Is the night guard a he? Or a she? I don't know... but it doesn't matter now. I have to keep a low profile,__' _Lily thought as she sat down on a stool next to the center island of the kitchen.

_'__I hope that guard will be okay__though,__' _Lily thought as she set her bag on the table before her.

When the time was 2:30, Lily heard quick footsteps enter the kitchen, and she turned to see that it was Chica.

"Oh your here," Chica whispered and walked next to Lily and whispered near her ear, "Freddy was wondering where you were. He made Bonnie check first, and then me. I'll go back to let him know you're here. Stay quiet... well I guess that wouldn't be hard for you since you don't talk anyway."

Chica quickly exited the room, heading back to the stage room. Lily stood in her place and fiddled with her bag zippers.

After about an hour, Lily started to hear a faint sound of music, a little melody. She looked around the room and didn't see anything, as she continued to open and close the zipper on her bag. Then Lily froze up when she felt a large hand rest on her right shoulder. She looked up and saw that Freddy stood next to her, with his eyes all black except for two small white dots in the center of each eye. Lily looked at him in surprise and fear, as he looked at her with a little smirk.

"So, you followed my advise about the kitchen. Good work, quick thinking... you learn pretty fast," Freddy said in an almost whisper, as Lily listened intently, but a little shakened.

"I guess it was a good thing I chose to bring _you_ here... we'll talk more later," Freddy said as he looked towards the camera, and then quickly exited the room.

Lily took a moment to compose herself, since Freddy's sudden appearance frightened her, and she stood in the kitchen for the rest of night shift, being visited by Chica only twice the whole time.

After the night guard once again ran out of the pizzaria when six o'clock came, Lily stood up from her seat in the kitchen and took her bag. She headed towards the Show Stage to see the others.

'_I wonder what they're trying to do at midnight... and why does the night guard run out of here when it's six o'clock? I can't talk yet, but I'm sure they won't answer me... except the fox... Foxy,_' Lily thought as she stood in front of the stage.

"Well, you survived the second night without being seen. Good work," Freddy said to Lily.

"Yeah, and whatever you did to fix me up is working great! I feel so much better moving," Chica said excitedly.

"I have to say, I _can_ move better..." Bonnie said, but then he stopped talking when Freddy glanced at him.

"You can leave for now Lily. We'll see you tonight. 10:30 exactly, alright?" Freddy said, as Lily nodded towards him and turned to go.

From the corner of her eye, Lily noticed that Foxy was watching from behind a door that led to the room.

After leaving the pizzaria, Lily started to walk back to her home. The sky was still pretty dark, but hints of color began to take form. Then, an unknown hand came and grabbed Lily and pulled her into an alley not too far from the pizzaria. Lily kicked the person on the side of their shine and punched them in the face, which made them release her. Before Lily could run out, the person yelled out,

"Wait! Please! You don't understand! I used to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I came to warn you!"

Lily stopped in her tracks and turned towards the person. It was a young man with brown hair almost to his shoulders, blue eyes, and he wore a blue shirt with a black jacket and black pants and sneakers. He also wore a blue and black hat that looked similar to a security guard hat.

"Who are you?" Lily asked seriously, since she wasn't playing games anymore.

"My name is Mike Schmidt. I use to be the night security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but I was fired due to tampering and being scared of the animatronics... apparently that gave them a reason to fire me," Mike said as he rubbed his face.

Lily calmed down a bit, but she kept her guard and said, "Oh, I see. Sorry about that, I thought you were a thief or a despicable person."

"No, I'm sorry for scaring you. I just didn't want us to talk in the open, especially close to _that_ place," Mike said, with a red mark on his face where Lily striked him.

"What is it you want Mike?" Lily asked politely.

"I saw you leaving _that_ place, and I know your not the new night guard. Why are you there? That place is dangerous at night," Mike asked.

"I... I have no choice. _He_ wants me to come back," Lily said a little shakened.

"Who?" Mike asked, but then he saw Lily's frightened eyes, and then he said, "Wait. You mean... Freddy wants you to come back?"

Lily nodded slowly, as Mike's eyes widened.

"He... he _told_ you to come back? How did you get stuck there in the first place?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. I went home and went to sleep, but when I woke up, I was in that place in some room with masks and equipment, and _he_ was there talking to me. _Talking!_ The others spoke too, except for the fox, but he wrote a note telling me to leave, but I can't because Freddy wants me to come back or he'll come for me himself! I'm too afraid of him not to listen," Lily said in a shakened voice.

Mike looked at Lily in sympathy, as he remembered being just as afraid as she was. Then again, he was still afraid to go back there, but when he saw her walking out of there the day before, he felt he had to talk to her. He tried to warn the night guard there now, but he wouldn't listen. However, Lily was forced to be there by Freddy himself.

'_This just got more complicated,__' _Mike thought as he rubbed the side of his temple.

"Okay, okay I understand. I didn't realize that Freddy himself wanted you to come over there... but, you shouldn't be there! Those animatronics are all messed up. They might hurt you. They almost got me a couple of times," Mike said as he thought back to when he still worked there.

"I don't think I have to worry so much about that. They haven't hurt me, besides just scaring me... oh Mike I don't know what to do. I have to go back tonight... I'm sorry," Lily said with sadness, and Mike rubbed the back of his head, since he couldn't think of how to help her.

Then he took something out of his pocket and handed it to Lily and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure things will turn out ok, but if you ever need anything just call the number on this card. My uncle owns the shop on the card, and he's letting me work there for now. Just ask for Mike."

Lily took the card and noticed that the name was "John's Firing shop."

"Thank you Mike," Lily said, and Mike nodded and said,

"Your welcome, um..."

"Lily. My name is Lily Lova," Lily said.

"Oh okay, Lily. Your welcome," Mike said.

"I have to go now. I hope I'll see you again Lily," Mike said with a hint of sadness in his voice, as Lily nodded slowly and said,

"I hope I'll be able to see you again too."

After Lily and Mike parted ways, Lily went to a fabric shop to buy some supplies, and then headed home to do some work.

In some place: '_I can't escape. They locked the doors. I can't leave. At least I can move enough to eat something. I don't like to steal, but it's the only way I can survive. This darn suit is so hard to move in! But compared to the other__suits, this one was__more hollow... like some parts were__missing- Oh No! They're back again! The Closet!_'

**Okay. Someone was wondering if Purple man/Vincent was going to be in this story. Well, technically this story is right after the first game, so he's... dead. But who knows... he might appear later... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Night 3

Lily was able to sleep for awhile before heading towards the pizzaria. She was on her way, and she looked at her watch that read, 10:28.

'_Close enough,_' Lily thought as she walked closer to the pizzaria and opened the back door.

She was walking through the East Hall, when she heard someone speak,

"So you decided to come on time. Good."

Lily quickly turned towards the voice and saw Freddy standing not too far from her. She stepped back a bit as he stepped forward.

"There's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you," Freddy said casually.

"I... I... Why don't the others walk around like your doing now? Why does the night guard run away after being here? Why are you trying to catch him?" Lily asked, while slowly backing away from Freddy, but she ended up with her back against the wall.

Freddy stood about two feet away from Lily, with a surprised look in his eyes, but then he relaxed and a small smirk crept on his face.

"Well, don't _you_ have a lot of questions. Let's see if I can answer them... I'm the only one allowed to leave the stage after closing time, the night guard wants to go home, and we don't like being watched... are those legitimate answers?" Freddy said as he took a step closer to Lily, as she pushed herself closer to the wall.

"Uh um, y-yes they are," Lily said with a slight stutter.

"Alright then, since your here now, you can get started on fixing Foxy again. Oh, and one more thing," Freddy said as he moved his hand under Lily's chin and made her look up at him, "You can speak to the others now. It's alright."

"O-Okay," Lily said in an almost whisper as Freddy removed his hand from under her chin and walked away.

Lily's heart was beating really fast in her chest, as she headed towards Pirate Cove while passing by the stage room.

"Oh, your back! Hello!" Chica said in a sing-song voice as Lily walked by.

"Hey," was all Bonnie said.

"Hello Chica, Bonnie," Lily said as she waved and continued on her way to the Supply Closet, while the two animatronics on stage had their mouths hanging open in shock hearing her voice for the first time.

Lily stood in front of the Supply Closet, as she called on Foxy to come out, "Foxy? Are you in there? I brought extra stuff to repair you."

After a moment of silence, Lily heard footsteps, and then Foxy's head emerged from behind the door. He tilted his head to the side while looking at Lily.

"Oh um, yes, Freddy said I can talk to you guys now," Lily said, and Foxy nodded while he stepped back inside and sat on the chair like he did yesterday.

"Okay, let's finish you up," Lily said as she opened her red bag and took out the fabric she had bought.

After awhile of placing, sewing, stapling, and tighting, Lily finished fixing up Foxy. His fur was patched up so that his endoskeleton was no longer showing around his legs, arms, and wherever he had a gash on his body. She gave him some new beige shorts to wear, since his old one was all messed up. His hook was shined as well, and she brush out and cleaned his fur, and cleaned his eyes with some eyedrops. Lily stood back and looked at Foxy, as he looked at himself and was content with his appearance.

"I hope that makes you feel better, Oh! One more thing," Lily said as she placed Foxy's eye patch back on his head since she took it off to fix his head and eyes.

Foxy touched the eye patch, and then he nodded towards Lily with the best smile he could do. Lily smiled back and then she went to put her stuff back into her bag. Foxy watched her putting her stuff away, and then a thought came to his mind as he quickly tapped Lily on the shoulder. She turned to him and then he gestured towards his throat.

"What is it?" Lily asked as she stood up and looked at him.

Then Foxy opened his mouth and made a weird inaudible sound like static.

"Oh! Your voice box is messed up. Do you want me to fix it?" Lily asked, and Foxy nodded as he opened his mouth wide.

Lily grabbed a thick glove and put it on as she reached into Foxy's throat and pulled out foxy's voice box that was still connected to him by some wires, so she couldn't pull that hard.

"Okay, hold still. It shouldn't take too long, it's only a few loose wires and a slight scratch," Lily said as she started to fix up Foxy's voice box.

It only took a few minutes for Lily to fix Foxy's voice box and put it back into the back of Foxy's throat.

"Okay, that should do it. How do you feel now?" Lily asked. Foxy was moving his mouth up and down to get the feel of his fixed-up voice box.

"Arg, Arg, Ah! Arg! Ye fixed me voice lass. I thank yeh kindly," Foxy said with his fixed up voice.

"Oh good it works. I was hoping it would. And your welcome," Lily said as she placed the rest of her stuff in her bag and zipped it closed.

As she walked out of the room to the West Hall, Foxy walked out as well.

"Lass, yeh have ta escape while yer can. Yeh shouldn't be in this place. If Fazbear wants yeh here, he won't let yeh escape. He'll keep yeh here... keep yeh forever," Foxy said as Lily's eye widened and they both stopped walking.

"What do mean "He'll keep (me) here...forever"? I don't understand," Lily said, frightened.

"I'm not sure how, but I knows he will lass. I can see it in his eyes. He wants to keep yeh here, but I'm not sure if he plans to do it like how we all be stuck here," Foxy said as he put his hand on his chest.

"What do you mean by that Foxy? How are you all 'stuck here'?" Lily asked.

After a moment of silence, Foxy looked towards Lily and said, "Lass, it be a long story, but what happened was-"

Foxy stopped speaking and his eyes widened as his ears lowered a bit when he saw someone. Lily turned to see what he was looking at, when she saw two white glowing eyes and an angry scowl near the door that led into the West Hall, and it was closed.

"Freddy," Lily whispered, now scared to the bone, as she continued to look at the angered animatronic bear.

She heard a shifting, which was Foxy moving his foot back, but that was the cue for the worst. Almost as fast as lightning, Freddy was infront of Foxy and he tried to grab him, but Foxy was able to jump out of the way of Freddy's grasp. Foxy growled at Freddy, as Freddy just glared daggers at him. Lily kept her distance, as she watched the fight.

"How **dare** you... how **dare **you get involved in **my** affairs. You don't have the right to tell her **anything,** you dirty fox!" Freddy said coldly, as Foxy snarled at him and said,

"Yeh won't tell the lass the truth. Why not? If she's going to **stay** with us, WHY NOT FATbear?"

Freddy growled dangerously and said, "You know NOTHING!"

Then Foxy said, "It be obvious Freddy. I've known yeh for a long time, and I know yeh have more planned for her. Shouldn't she have the right ta know?"

Then Freddy said, "You know what Foxy, you talk too much... that's why it's better if you don't talk **AT ALL.****" **

Foxy's eyes widened, as Freddy attempted to grab him again, but he missed as Foxy actually striked Freddy in the face with his fist. Freddy then turned his head torwards Foxy with a dark scowl, as he threw his microphone and it smacked Foxy over the head. Foxy held the spot he was hit, but before he could move, Freddy caught him by the throat with one hand and lifted him up. Foxy tried to pry Freddy's hand off of his throat, but to no avail. He kicked and screamed and scratched at Freddy's arm, which left a few deep scratches but it didn't faze Freddy at the moment. Then Freddy's grip tightened as a cracking sound was heard. Foxy screamed out, and then his scream turned into a screech, as his voice box was once again broken. Freddy then released him, as Foxy hit the floor on his knees and held his throat with his hand.

"Now... Get. Back. Behind The **CURTAIN!**" Freddy said with a booming voice, as Foxy screeched at him in anger, and then ran straight to the Pirate Cove.

Lily watched in shock and with her mouth open and eyes widened at the spectacle, now understanding the strength of an animatronic, especially Freddy. Then Lily jumped a bit when Freddy immediately turned her way with the same dark eyes. Before she could run, Freddy stood right in front of her, which pretty much ruined her chance at running since he could easily grab her. Lily was frightened greatly at this point because she didn't know what he was going to do. She didn't realize that she started to back up until she saw Freddy moving forward towards her.

Then, once again, her back was against the wall, and her heart was beating against her chest numerously. Freddy stood almost a foot away from Lily, and then he spoke,

"I should have told you not to fix his voice. I didn't think he was going to talk so much nonsense at one time... but the matter has been settled."

Freddy lifted one of his bear hands and petted Lily's head gently, as she stood frozen but shakened.

"Go to the others on the Show Stage. I have something to do," Freddy said as Lily took a moment of not moving at all until he retracted his hand, and then she quickly left the room.

After she left, Freddy walked towards Pirate Cove and stood next to the curtain, hidden in the darkness, as he said to Foxy,

"There's a reason I'm not explaining myself, but I can't have you ruining everything. I won't lose this chance. Oh, and don't be foolish enough to challenge me again, I'm sure you understand that."

After Freddy left the room, Foxy peered through the curtain to make sure he was gone, and then he went towards the back of the curtain and sat against the wall, with a slight twitch since his voice box was messed up again.

At the Show Stage, Lily headed towards Bonnie and Chica. Chica was going to say hi, but she saw the terror in Lily's eyes.

"What's the matter Lily? What scared you?" Chica asked, as Bonnie looked towards Lily and noticed her terror-stricken eyes.

Lily walked on the stage, past the two animatronics and sat under the camura while hugging her waist with her arms.

"Oh my, what happened Lily-girl? Your really shakened up, and it's not by us," Chica said looking towards Lily with concern.

"What was it? Did Freddy scare you?" Bonnie said with a hint of amusement, but then his smirk faded when he saw that Lily held herself tighter.

"It really _was_ Freddy... What happened Lily-girl? Did he scare you?" Chica asked as Lily looked up at them and said,

"I-I fixed F-Foxy's voice, b-but Freddy d-didn't want him t-to talk a-and they f-fought. F-Freddy broke Foxy's voice with one hand, and then he... he just l-looked so scary..."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Chica asked.

"Besides mentally scarring you, did he hurt you?" Bonnie asked.

Lily shook her head, and the two animatronics relaxed.

"Aw, your nearly scared to death," Chica said to Lily.

"Tsk, I know that feeling, especially after yesterday," Bonnie said as he rubbed his neck with his hand.

Lily looked at the time on her watch and it read, 11:25.

'_I hope the night goes by fast,__' _Lily thought.

After about twenty five minutes of talking to Chica and Bonnie, Lily felt a little better about being around them, since they were pretty friendly and sympathetic towards her.

'_Aw, the poor Lily-girl. You know, she's so polite... she's not bad,_' Chica thought.

'_She's pretty nice... I feel a little more bad for scaring her the other night... she's fragile, but there's something about her... all well... she's alright to be around_,' Bonnie thought.

Footsteps were heard as Freddy entered the room and came towards the Show Stage. Bonnie looked away from him, as Chica looked away from him with her arms crossed. Lily cringed a bit as Freddy approached, and she looked down. Freddy walked up on the stage and he noticed that Bonnie and Chica weren't looking at him, but his attention was drawn towards Lily. He saw that she was more withdrawn from him, and that she looked like she was too frightened to look at him.

"Lily," Freddy called her name, trying to get her attention, but she cringed when she heard his voice.

"I'm not surprised she doesn't want to talk, especially after what happened to Foxy," Chica said without looking towards Freddy, as he quickly looked towards her direction in surprise and slight anger.

"She's probably scared you'll do the same thing to her like you did to Foxy... I know I am now," Bonnie said, still not looking at Freddy, as Freddy looked towards him with more anger.

Before Freddy spoke, he looked towards Lily again, and his eyes widened when she looked up at him. He saw, in a flash, a young version of Lily as a child, looking up at him with the big blue bow on the back of her head in her blue dress with a more sorrowful expression in her big green eyes.

After that flash, Freddy saw that Lily, older again, had the same expression but it was less sorrowful, and with a little more strength but fear, as well as some of her hair that hung over her face. Freddy then felt a quick jerk inside weighing down on him, as he moved towards Lily and stood on one knee. They made eye contact, and then Freddy said,

"I'm... I'm sorry... you had to see that."

The fear in her eyes decreased although it was still there, and she was taken by surprised, although it was minially shown in her expression besides her lifting her head up more. Then, Freddy stood up and walked next to the two animatronics that were now looking towards him. He looked at each one with annoyance, as they both just looked at him with hints of smirks on their faces.

"Shut up," Freddy said to both of them, as Chica chuckled and said,

"Sorry Boss, we just can't help ourselves sometimes."

"It's a little odd to see you actually feel ba-" Bonnie stopped talking when he and Chica noticed that Freddy's eyes turned black.

"He's here," Freddy said, as Chica and Bonnie became more serious, but a little excited to know that the nightguard was there.

"Let's make our presence more well known to him," Freddy said with a dark chuckle, as Chica and Bonnie smiled deviously.

"We'll get him soon," Bonnie said in an almost devious whisper, but he didn't realize that Lily was able to hear him.

After the night was over and the night guard left in a hurry, Lily was able to step out from under the camera. The three animatronics were in they're place, as well as Foxy, although he didn't come out from behind the curtain all night. Right when Lily was walking by Freddy, she noticed that his arm was scratched and torn from his fight with Foxy. Naturally, Lily would want to help, but she was careful with Freddy, considering that it's a rule not to touch him, and from the previous misconduct.

"Y-Your arm... c-can I f-fix it?" Lily asked Freddy, as he looked at her and nodded.

Lily opened her bag and took out her tools. She quickly stitched and stapled the cuts and gashes on Freddy's arm.

As she did so, Freddy just looked at her with a serious, but considerate look in his eyes. Bonnie and Chica watched, but they didn't say a word, and they didn't look very often.

"Finished," Lily said as she took a cloth from her bag and dampened it with a little water she carried in a bottle in her bag.

Then she started to clean off Freddy's arm, as he looked on in a little surprise, as well as Bonnie and Chica.

'_She... she's cleaning my arm... my arm hasn't been cleaned in a long time... or the rest of me for that matter. Cheap owners...__' _Freddy thought, as he watched Lily clean up his whole arm.

Then Lily noticed that all of the animatronics looked dingy and grimy.

'_They're all pretty dirty... how long haven't they been cleaned?__' _Lily thought as she took out a soft scrup brush from her bag, and put on her blue gloves with a white face mask.

"What are you doing?" Freddy asked.

"Just cleaning you off, all of you," Lily said, as she quickly went to work.

After cleaning each animatronic, Lily packed up her stuff to go since it was almost seven o'clock.

"Thank you Lily," Freddy said, as Lily looked towards him and nodded. As Lily was leaving, the animatronics were looking at their cleaned up skin.

"OH! I haven't felt this clean in a long time," Chica said, looking at her bright yellow skin.

"Why did she clean _all_ of us?" Bonnie questioned while looking at his cleaned paws.

'_Because she's different... and perfect,_' Freddy answered in his mind.

"She's so nice," Chica said happily.

"Yeah. She is," Bonnie agreed.

As Lily was heading home, she realized that the animatronics were indeed scary, but they weren't so bad.

'_They're pretty polite, when they want to be,__' _Lily thought as she finally made it to her house.

In some place: "Please help me! I'm stuck in here! Please help me out."

"Do you see anything wrong with this suit dear?"

"I see nothing wrong with this suit darling. It's a little noisy and loose though."

"Then let us tie this around the mouth, and tighten the joints a bit. Wouldn't you agree Sofia?"

"Of course Jacob."

"No! Please, get me out of here! I won't sa-muffle-"

"Let's send him back now."

"Yes. Back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."


	5. Chapter 5 Night 4

When light went to dark, and the time read ten thirty, Lily was entering the pizzaria just on time. Instead of heading towards the stage, Lily headed towards the Pirate Cove.

'_Poor Foxy... I wasn't able to talk to him yesterday. I have to apologize...__' _Lily thought as she stood in front of the Pirate Cove, but a short distance away since she didn't know how Foxy was going to react.

"Foxy? Foxy, are you there?" Lily asked in a whisper, but with no response besides the sound of shifting.

"Foxy, I wanted to apologize to you, about what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to cause you trouble... if you want to be alone, I understand. I'll go now, " Lily said apologetically, as she turned slowly to go.

Then she heard footsteps, and turned around to see Foxy's head sticking out from behind the curtain. His mouth was slightly opened from his, once again, broken jaw, but the rest of his body was in fine condition. Lily and Foxy held eye contact for a moment, and then Foxy walked out from behind the curtain and stood in front of Lily. He lifted his hand up and gently placed it on Lily's shoulder. Then he pointed towards Lily and shook his head, and then he pointed to himself and nodded sadly. Lily understood what Foxy was trying to say, and she said in a whisper,

"But Foxy I was the one who fixed your voice box."

Foxy shook his head, and then he lowered his head to Lily after removing his hand from her shoulder.

"I-I a-a-m s-s-s-o-rr-ry," Foxy said the best he could, because although his voice box was broken again, since Lily fixed it to be stronger, he was able to speak a little more than before. Lily was surprised by Foxy's apology, but then Foxy said,

"I-I am t-to b-blame. I-I-I a-asked y-you t-to fix m-me."

Then Lily said, "I see... I'm still sorry, and I do forgive you."

Foxy nodded, and then he turned around and went behind the curtain again. Lily turned around and headed towards the Show Stage.

When she got there, Lily noticed that Bonnie and Chica were on stage, but Freddy wasn't with them.

'_I guess he went to walk around... unless he's looking for me,_' Lily thought as she gulped in nervousness.

"Oh Lily-girl, there you are, Freddy went to go get you," Chica said, which made Lily gasped.

"Hey it's alright. He knew you were somewhere in here already, he just wanted to know what was taking you so long to come here, " Bonnie said, which made Lily sign in relief.

"Oh good, I thought I was in trouble or some-" Lily cut herself off, when she heard a shifting behind her.

She turned around, and saw that Freddy was standing not too far from her, with dark eyes. She backed away from him a little in nervousness, as Bonnie and Chica just watched.

Then Freddy's eyes turned back to normal, as he moved closer to Lily and said,

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to frighten you, it's a habit of mine... I guess things have been patched up between you and Foxy correct?"

Lily was surprised that he knew that, and she figured that he must have been listening to her conversation with Foxy.

"Yes, we're fine now," Lily said, and Freddy nodded.

Then Freddy walked towards her, about to walk by her, but then he stopped midway and put his hand on her shoulder, as he leaned towards her and whispered near her ear,

"But just remember that I was the one who brought you here, and that you're mi-my... responsibility."

With that being said, Freddy stood up and removed his hand from Lily's shoulder, as he walked towards Bonnie and Chica. Lily stood unmoving and thought,

'_Responsibility? What does that mean for him?__' _

"See, she's fine. Your being a little overprotective Freddy, " Chica said merrily.

"Yeah, it seems like you care a little _too_ much Freddy," Bonnie said in a little taunting voice.

Freddy looked at his two bandmates unamused, as he walked up on stage and said,

"Well I'd prefer to know if she was alright, considering that she fixed and cleaned all of us, even if she didn't have to do the latter. I'm appreciative."

With that said, Bonnie and Chica had no more to say, since what Freddy said was very much true, and they felt the same way. Lily was finally able to come out of her thoughts, and she walked towards the stage.

"Well Lily, you were able to fix all of us very well. Thank you for your cooperation, and help," Freddy said, as Bonnie and Chica nodded in agreement.

"Your welcome. So, does this mean you don't need me here anymore?" Lily asked.

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie looked towards one another and then back towards Lily.

"The thing is Lily," Freddy said.

"We like having you around here, it's nice to have someone else to talk to," Chica said.

"I got to admit, things have been more fun with you around, and it's been a long time since we've actually hanged out with someone," Bonnie said. Lily looked at them in surprise, although only her eyes expressed it.

'_They actually, like me... Okay, this is pretty weird if you think about it. Animatronics wanting to be my friends... but, I guess they're not so bad... they are pretty nice mostly to me... and it's nice to be on their good sides,__' _Lily thought.

"And we were wondering, if you were willing to stay with us today, and comeback tomorrow night," Freddy said, as Lily took a moment to think about it.

"It's really boring with no one else to talk to," Chica said.

"Your at least tolerable, and that's impressive," Bonnie said.

Lily thought about it, but she did remember how Mike and Foxy warned her about being there.

"I, I don't know guys," Lily said, as she looked to the side.

Chica and Bonnie were a little nervous that she was going to say no, but then Freddy walked off the stage and stood in front of Lily with an almost pleading expression. Lily looked up at him as Freddy asked,

"Will you please stay a little longer Lily?"

Suddenly, a flash came to Lily's mind as a memory of long ago had reawakened. She saw Freddy not as himself now, but what appeared to be a little boy asking the same question, although she couldn't see him too well since it was a memory of long ago. Lily's mind went back to reality, as she looked down with a hint of surprise in her eyes, and her hand barely touched the side of her face. Freddy noticed her gesture, and he was about to ask Lily if something was wrong when she answered,

"Alright."

Freddy looked at Lily in surprise, as did Chica and Bonnie.

"I'll stick around a little longer. You guys are pretty nice, so I'll come back to visit tomorrow," Lily said, as she looked up at Freddy.

Foxy was peeking from behind a door, as he continued to watch a little longer, and he too had noticed Lily's gesture as did Freddy.

"That's wonderful! Another girl to talk to," Chica said excitedly.

"That's great! I mean, that's pretty cool," Bonnie said.

"Thank you Lily, and if you want to come a little later you can, but try to come before midnight, it's easier to talk when we're not being watched," Freddy said with a small smile, and Lily looked up at him and nodded with a small smile as well.

"So what should we do first, Oh! Let's play cards or chess or bingo!" Chica said in delight.

"There's a deck of cards somewhere... Oh yeah I think it's in the Supply Closet somewhere. I guess someone left it behind yesterday morning," Bonnie said.

"I can get it if you want," Lily said.

"Oh that would be great, bring it here Lily-girl," Chica said. Lily nodded as she headed towards the Supply Closet.

When she made it there, Lily heard footsteps behind her, and she turned to see Freddy near the doorway.

"Freddy," Lily said.

"I hope you wouldn't mind me joining you, I'd prefer a little quiet before the card game," Freddy said, and Lily nodded.

As they looked around for the cards, Lily and Freddy were able to talk to one another for awhile.

"How long have you guys been here?" Lily asked.

"We haven't been _here_ very long, but it's been awhile," Freddy replied.

"You used to be somewhere else?" Lily asked.

"There were a few other places before this one. The first closed down, the second one closed, and the next one was a reopening, but that one closed down too," Freddy replied.

"How come they closed down?" Lily asked.

"Well, there were rumors going around, some people missing, some people injured, and it was pretty bad for this business... but oddly, we're still around," Freddy replied with a more serious tone.

"Missing, and injured? What do you mean?" Lily asked with a little nervousness to the answer.

Freddy took a moment to think about his answer, and as he spoke he glitched at some points:

"In one of the first places, one child had been killed right outside the restaurant. Then, it was reported that f-five children went missing and that a m-man was caught being the cause of their disappearances, and there was a y-yellow s-suit of myself used for it as well. Then there was an incident of a b-bite, named the B-Bite of '87. The guard t-tried to protect the p-people, and well, let's just say his frontal lobe isn't where it should be."

Lily held her hand on her mouth, as she was surprised to hear such terrible tales, especially from a supposedly 'Kid friendly' place. Then she said,

"T-that's terrible. Those poor children, and that man... why would he take those innocent children... D-Did the children ever get back home? At least to be found?" Lily asked.

Freddy looked away and said, "No, they never made it home, and they were never found."

Lily looked down and shook her head.

"Those poor dears. If only someone... wasn't anyone watching them? How could that have happened?" Lily asked with a little frustration in her voice.

"I'm not very sure. I know I tried, I really tried but, I couldn't do anything. I had that glitch with the lights. I could do nothing... but d-die," Freddy said the last two words quieter, so that Lily wouldn't hear.

Lily looked at Freddy and saw the frustration, sorrow, and anger in his expression, although he wasn't looking directly at her. Lily walked towards Freddy, as she gently placed her hand on his arm. Freddy looked towards Lily, and then she said,

"Freddy, I know you would've helped those children if you could of. You tried. You wanted to help them and you tried. That takes bravery, and although you are a robotic humanoid animal, you were very brave to try to save those children. I appreciate that, and I'm sure they do too."

Freddy's widened in shock of Lily's words. She leaned on Freddy's arm, eyes closed, with one hand laid near his shoulder, and the side of her face laid on her hand.

Freddy was very surprised by her gesture of kindness and comfort, that it actually left him speechless.

'_How could she be so kind towards someone like me? I've frightened her more than once, and I've hunted and stuffed guards into suits mercilessly. All this silent rage building up inside of me. How could she feel... sympathy,__' _Freddy thought, as he placed his hand gently on her head, although she didn't open her eyes.

_'__She's quite a female isn't she? She's different, as you said, "Perfect."__' _A voice spoke in Freddy's mind as he turned to see that the golden version of himself stood not too far down the hall.

He was sitting down with his mouth open, but his mouth had what looked like a slight grin, and his eyes showed that he looked at Freddy with slight suspicion, even though they were black as night with little white pupils. Freddy looked at Golden Freddy annoyed and he looked away, as Golden Freddy once again spoke in his mind and said,

'_You know, if you want to keep her here, you can. It won't be the same as how we ended up here, but she'll be able to stay with us... with you, if that's what you want._'

Freddy thought about it, and then he said, in his mind to speak to Golden Freddy,

'_I'm not sure if I should... I want her to stay, but she doesn't-__' _

Freddy was cut off by Golden Freddy, who said,

'_She's starting to recognize you. I'm sure if she stays around you longer, she'll remember you. Of course, it's__** your **__choice.__' _

After he said this, Golden Freddy diappeared, which left Freddy a few seconds to think about it, and then Lily opened her eyes and stood back from Freddy, respectfully. She looked away from Freddy, and noticed a deck of cards on the top shelf.

"Here they are, we can go back," Lily said, as she grabbed the cards and showed Freddy, who nodded and followed her out of the West Hall, with a dark smirk on his face.

So for the rest of the time until midnight, Lily and the animatronics were able to play some card games around the Show Stage, since Chica and Bonnie couldn't leave the there yet. It was pretty funny though to see Chica and Bonnie bicker about the rules, Freddy thinking he's like a boss until he loses a hand, and Lily just enjoying the show while using the cards to block her mouth so that the others wouldn't see her laughing.

After the last card game, the three animatronics were done with it while Lily gathered the cards and then went to the Supply Closet to return them to their place.

"So, what do you guys think about her?" Freddy asked his two band mates.

"She's pretty cool, I like her," Bonnie said casually.

"Oh! She's great, she's so cute like a muffin. I can see why you like her Freddy," Chica said happily, as Freddy fakely coughed and said,

"Uh, Ahem! Well, I can see that you both are pretty fond of her. I am as well..."

Freddy then turned away from Bonnie and Chica as he smiled with a devious sort of smile and asked,

"How would you like it if she stood with us... always?"

Bonnie and Chica looked towards each other in confusion, but then the sound of a door opening was heard.

"The night guard," Chica whispered, as the three animatronics stood in postions.

"Wait! Where's Lily?" Bonnie asked.

The three animatronics saw no sign of where Lily was.

'_She's fine, don't worry,_' Golden Freddy said in Freddy's mind.

'_Golden, where is she?_' Freddy asked mentally.

'_She's with Foxy. Don't worry though, I'll keep watch since your so nervous,_'

Golden Freddy said with a dark chuckle, as Freddy became annoyed with him.

'_Just go!_' Freddy mentally commanded, as Golden Freddy disappeared from Freddy's mind.

Lily had set the cards back in place, when she heard a noise of movement somewhere outside the room. She turned to see a flash of red, and she quietly followed it to the Pirate Cove. Lily saw that the red she saw was Foxy running by.

"Foxy, what's going on? Why are you running?" Lily asked, and at first she didn't get a response.

The sound of an opening door was heard, and then Foxy opened up the curtain.

"G-Get i-in," Foxy said, as Lily jumped up on the stage and ran behind the curtain.

Foxy closed the curtain, and he stood near it, as Lily looked around in the small curtain-covered area, although it was big enough for her and Foxy to still have space. There was only a lone chair in the room, which Lily speculated to be where Foxy would sit all day.

"So this is where you stay all the time? It's pretty dark with the curtain closed, and... do you get lonesome being here sometimes?" Lily said, and Foxy looked towards her and nodded slowly, but he kept his guard as he stood in front of the curtain.

Lily decided to take a seat in the lone chair, since Foxy didn't seem like he was going to change his position anytime soon.

"Foxy... what are you guys planning to do when you catch the night guard? Be honest with me please," Lily asked as Foxy looked towards her, thinking how to respond to her.

"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble again, but I just wanted to know," Lily said as she glanced down, and then looked back up at Foxy, waiting for his response.

Foxy took a moment to think about his response carefully, since he really didn't want to get on Freddy's bad side again, but he wanted to tell Lily the truth. However, Foxy sensed another presence within the curtain, a familiar presence of the golden kind.

'_He be watchin'... I have to be even MORE careful,__' _Foxy thought as he finally thought of an answer.

"Y-Ye s-s-houldn't w-o-o-rry l-lassy. Y-ye w-will know w-when y-ye kno-o-w," Foxy answered, as Lily looked away, a little unsatisfied with his response, but respectful to Foxy's position.

Golden Freddy watched Lily and Foxy for a bit longer, just in case if anything more was to be said.

Throughout the time, Foxy and Lily didn't say much because they where in hiding, until Foxy ran towards the office at one point, but then he came back behind the curtain.

"He blocked you out?" Lily asked, and Foxy nodded.

"H-he c-closed t-t-he d-door, " Foxy said.

Lily looked at her watch on her wrist that read 3:00, when a loud shriek was heard and a scream right after. Lily immediately stood up from her seat, and Foxy looked outside the curtain and said,

"H-He be-e c-caught-t."

Lily gasped, and then she said, with adrenaline from the sudden jump scare,

"W-What's going to happen Foxy? What's going to happen to him?"

Foxy didn't say anything as he continued to look outside the curtain. Lily approached Foxy and tugged at his arm gently and said,

"Please Foxy, tell me! I don't know what's going on, I don't understand why your all doing this. Please Foxy! Why can't you tell me? Why can't I know?"

Foxy contemplated on whether he should tell Lily or not, but Golden Freddy was still watching.

"You said before that I had the right to know since I was staying here. Well, I decided to stay, and I want to know what's going on. Please Foxy, please help me," Lily said in a whisper with a little fear, but Foxy tried to look away from her, as he continued to ponder what he should do.

The night guard's voice was getting louder, and the sound of shuffling feet was heard. Then Foxy stepped out from behind the curtain with Lily behind him, as they looked out towards where the guard's voice was heard screaming out in horror. Foxy no longer sensed Golden Freddy, but then turned and saw that Freddy was coming towards them. Freddy stopped next to Foxy and Lily, as he looked towards Lily, and then at Foxy as he said to him,

"Take her to the kitchen, and watch over her for me. This one may be a handful."

Foxy nodded and saluted, as Freddy nodded, and after giving a quick glance to Lily, he continued down the dark hallway. Foxy gestured for Lily to follow him, as she reluctantly followed.

In front of the kitchen, Foxy and Lily were about to enter, when Foxy suddenly stopped. Lily was going to ask what he was doing, when she noticed that Fox's ears were moving up and down, and then they suddenly stopped.

"C-C-ome qui-ietly," Foxy said as he led Lily towards the East Hall.

The faint screams and yells of the struggle in the Backstage were barely audible, as Foxy and Lily entered the office. Foxy peered out from behind the left door, looking out if the others were coming. He then turned and pointed to the phone next to the Night guard's chair. Lily went over towards the phone, and she reached out and pressed a red blinking button. The phone started to ring as Lily lowered the volumn, so that only her and Foxy could hear it just enough to understand what was being said. She heard the voice of a man on the line explaining the rules and regulations of the pizzaria. There was also the mention of the Bite of 87', how the animatronics shove the night guards into the suits because they don't recognize them as 'human,' and even the indication of the Phone guy's capture, and the dark, horrid voice for the last call. Lily held her hand to her mouth and gasped in shock hearing the things that the Phone guy was saying.

She looked up at Foxy after the last recording, and his expression showed anger and pain from hearing the Phone guy's voice.

"I-I see what's going on, but why do you guys kill the night guards? What did they do to you?" Lily asked, as Foxy didn't look at her, but his ears went low.

He turned towards Lily, and she could see the years of pain, anger, and longing in his cold, yet sad eyes. Lily felt sorry for the robotic fox, and then she took a moment to think things over, as Foxy looked out again and continued to hear the screams.

"It must be hard for you guys. No one has been taking care of you guys for years, and your the reason this place is running... it doesn't excuse your... rash actions... but it's understandable." Lily said with her arms crossed as she sat on the chair, while Foxy continued to look out.

Then Lily remembered something, and she pulled out a picture from her pocket.

"Look here Foxy. This picture is of me and my brother. He had the same problem you guys have with your bosses. No respect, no care, and no reason to work there any longer under abuse. That's when he left his job to look for another one, and then he told me he found a temporary job. He was really looking forward to it..." Lily said while holding the picture for Foxy to see, as he turned to look at it.

Foxy took a moment to recognize the face of Lily's brother in the picture, and his eyes widened as his ears immediately went straight up. Lily wasn't looking at Foxy, because she was looking at the picture of her brother with sadness.

"I haven't seen him or spoken to him in awhile. It's been about a week... He went missing. I know he did... we used to talk everyday, until he didn't answer my call or call me back for a few days. I knew something was wrong, but I wasn't aware of where he worked since he only told me that he was going to his new job... where is he?" Lily said, as she turned away from Foxy while looking at the picture, and frowning as she placed the picture back in her pocket.

'_The lassy's brother?! That man is her brother?! No! It can't be... that means... the guard before this one... that was... that was him! The guard before this one and after that Mike... that was Lily's brother... and we...__" _Foxy thought in shock and panic in his mind.

'_If she finds out, what will she do? What will Freddy do if he finds out? Arg! She can't know... but she must! But... she be hurtin inside... and Freddy will have me head.__' F_oxy thought, as he looked at Lily in sadness, and then his ear twitched as he rushed Lily out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Foxy..." Lily said, but she stopped talking when she realized that the screaming of the night guard had stopped.

After about ten minutes, Foxy and Lily heard footsteps, as Freddy entered the kitchen with Bonnie and Chica following behind him. Lily was sitting on a stool, while Foxy stood leaning against the wall, adjacent to Lily.

"Well, that was fun," Bonnie said sarcastically, as he grabbed a washcloth off the kitchen sink and rubbed his hands with it.

"I know right? A slippery one, eh," Chica said, as she grabbed another washcloth and rubbed her arms with it.

Lily could just make out the form of a small, splattered, liquid substance on Bonnie's hands and Chica's arms. Freddy grabbed another washcloth on a shelf and rubbed his face with it, which Lily took note of the same small, splattered substance on his face.

"I t-take m-me l-leave t-t-h-hen," Foxy said, as he started to walk out of the kitchen.

Lily stood up and looked towards Foxy with a sad look since he was leaving, which Freddy took notice of.

'_Don't be selfish. She's not yours... yet,__' _Golden Freddy said in Freddy's mind with amusement, as Freddy growled a bit, but then he gave in.

"Foxy, why don't you stick around for awhile. It's better than being cooped up behind the curtain," Freddy said, still cleaning his face, while Foxy stopped walking and turned towards Freddy, ears perked up.

"Yeah, we haven't all hung out in awhile," Chica said.

"It's been too long," Bonnie said, finishing up with cleaning his hands.

Foxy thought about it for a moment, and he looked towards Lily from the corner of his eye. He felt a shift in his chest that made him sad as he remembered seeing the picture of her brother. However, Foxy didn't want the others, especially Freddy, to be suspicious of him, so he turned around and nodded.

"I-I-I w-will s-st-a-ay," Foxy said, as Lily smiled a little.

Freddy noticed Lily's small gesture, and he felt an immediate tug in chest, which made him upset, but he calmed himself down.

"Sooo, what should we do first?" Chica asked happily, after placing her washcloth down near the sink.

For the rest of the night until 5:50, Lily and the animatronics were hanging around the pizzaria. They played cards again, which Foxy was winning almost every hand, besides Freddy, who was aggravated since Golden Freddy kept telling him what cards the others' had. Then they decided to play hide and seek, but Lily was too nervous to play that game with the animatronics and she was able to become the referee. Then they all sat down on the stage side by side, and just started talking about anything that came to their mind, but mostly the animatronics were asking Lily about how it's like outside.

"Is eveything big and bright with food all around on posters?" Chica asked.

"Are there a lot of people everywhere?" Bonnie asked.

"How is your life outside?" Freddy asked. Lily thought about the questions, and then she replied,

"In the morning it's bright, and the buildings are big... and they're are actual posters with food on them... and there are a lot of people, but it depends on the time of day though. My life, well, it's fine so far." Lily said, which 'wow'd' Bonnie and Chica, while Freddy stood up and said,

"That's good to hear... Lily, can I speak to you alone?" Freddy asked, as Lily stood up from the stage.

"But I have more questions," Chica said, disappointed.

"Yeah, I have more questions too," Bonnie said. Foxy was getting nervous now.

"We're going to talk, and then Lily is heading home. She needs her sleep for tomorrow," Freddy said, as he led Lily towards the East Hall.

After entering the East Hall, Lily stood waiting for Freddy to speak, as he took a moment to think, and then he turned towards her and said,

"Lily, I've been meaning to ask you something, but I haven't found the right time to ask."

Lily looked at Freddy curiously and asked,

"What is it?"

'_Go ahead, ask her. She's right here,__' _Golden Freddy spoke in Freddy's mind, and then Freddy said to Lily,

"Well, you've been here for awhile, and the others have grown quite fond of you, as have I... I know they would like you to stay with us, and I wouldn't mind if you stood with us as well. However, there is an initiation before you can truly be one of us, but I wouldn't want to force it upon you. So I would like to know, if you would want to join us?"

Lily took that moment to think this over, but she was surprised by the question.

'_Join them? In what way?_' Lily thought, and then she asked Freddy, "What do you mean about joining you guys? And how?"

Freddy smirked and said, "Your always asking questions huh? Well that's a good thing... Anyway, to answer your questions, we would like you to be part of our little family, and the way to do so is by the initiation... but don't worry, the initiation isn't something drastic or difficult. I'm going to give you something special, and then you'll give me something in return. It's just an exchange, like my hat for your watch, or an eye for an eye."

"Oh I see," Lily said in understanding.

"Then... what is your answer?" Freddy asked, a little anxious, but trying to be polite.

Lily thought about it, and then she said, "Can... can I have a little more time to think it over? I want to be sure of my answer."

Freddy crossed his arms to think about that, and then he looked towards Lily and said,

"Alright... tomorrow. I give you until tomorrow night to think it over, ok?" Lily nodded, and then Freddy nodded and said, "Okay, go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Freddy walked towards the Dining Area, as Lily walked towards the exit.

Before Freddy entered the Dining Area, he looked back at Lily and he saw her as a child for a moment, which surprised him, as he turned quickly to enter the Dining Area. Lily turned back as well to see Freddy about to enter the Dining Area, but she saw a quick flash of a boy instead of Freddy, but it was pretty quick, which made Lily question if what she saw was real. After a few seconds of debating, Lily turned around and left the pizzaria.

In a dark place: '_-sniffle- Is this the end of me? -sniffle- I can't escape... I can't do anything. I can only die here. -sniffle- But... I don't want to die! I want to see my parents. I want to see my sister again. -sniffle- I'm so sorry... mom... dad... Lily... -sniffle-.__' _


	6. Chapter 6 Night 5

After returning home, Lily was able to sleep for a while until noon. As she ate her brunch, Lily thought back to Freddy's proposal.

'_Should I join them, or not? I'm not really sure actually... maybe...__' _Lily thought, as she sipped her cup of tea, and continued looking out her window across the city.

"Hey! Your late Michael!" Uncle John said, as Mike entered the firing shop.

"What, but... it's only been a minute," Mike said looking at the clock on the wall.

"That's no excuse Michael. Every minute counts, especially if your on the field of battle," Uncle John said, as he was arranging the ammo packs in order.

"Yeah, I get it uncle," Mike said sheepishly, as he went behind the counter and placed his backpack near the doorway of the backroom.

For a moment, Mike stopped and thought, '_I wonder... if she's ok?_'

As day became night, Lily was in her house as the time read 10:00.

'_I'll go a little later today, I'm tired,__" _Lily thought as she relaxed on her couch.

She was still thinking about her answer to Freddy's proposal, although she was coming closer to her response.

'_At least I spoke to my ma and dad today... poor mama, she's still upset about Ethan... Oh Ethan, where are you? You would have been able to help me, and I would've helped you find a job... my dear brother...__' _Lily thought, as she closed her eyes and a lone tear slide down her cheek.

Lily woke up pretty quick from her dream, so she took about a minute to fully regain consciousness. Then Lily sat up and stretched her arms up and down. She turned towards the clock on her cable box and it read, 11:24.

'_Oh my, I should get going,_' Lily thought, as she quickly stood up and got dressed in the clothes she wore the first day she went to the pizzaria, but now cleaned and ready to go.

It was 12:00 when Lily entered the pizzaria. It was less eerie to her then before, so she took her time walking towards the Dining Area. When Lily went towards the stage, no one was there. She looked around to see where the animatronics were, but they weren't in the Dining Area. Then Lily heard the sound of music being played from far away.

'_What's that?_' Lily thought, as she carefully followed where the music was coming from.

Upon entering the kitchen, Lily heard the music getting much louder, but she couldn't see anything. She entered further into the kitchen, but she still couldn't see very well, and the music stopped playing.

"H-Hello?" Lily called out nervously, and then the light was turned on.

She blocked her eyes from the light, even though it was one lightbulb, and then she moved her hand away and saw the four missing animatronics standing around something on the table.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"We wanted to give you something special for taking care of us," Chica said with her palms pressed together.

"You helped us, so we wanted to give you something in return," Bonnie said with the best smile he could do.

"We hope you like it," Freddy said, as he pushed the box they were standing around towards Lily.

She walked closer to the open box and looked inside to see a cupcake that read, 'T Y.'

"T Y?" Lily asked.

"It's short for 'Thank You.' There wasn't much room on the cupcake to write it out," Chica said with a smile.

Lily nodded with a small smile, as she picked up the cupcake and examined it. It was a real cupcake, and it was cold.

"It's cold," Lily said, still looking at the cup-shaped treat.

"It's been in the fridge since this morning," Bonne said.

Lily looked at the cupcake and then she took a bite off it's puffy top. It was chocolate cake with vanilla frosting.

"Mm, it's very good, thank you," Lily said, as she took another bite.

"No, thank YOU for being our friend," Chica said happily, as the others' smiled at Lily.

Lily nodded, and then she finished up the cupcake.

'_Your taking awhile to ask aren't you,_' Golden Freddy said in Freddy's mind, as Freddy tried to keep a straight face.

"So Lily," Freddy said as he walked next to her, and she looked attentively at him.

"About yesterday, your answer?" Freddy asked politely.

Lily looked away to think surely of her answer, and then she replied,

"Yes."

Freddy was surprised to hear her say 'yes', and the others were pretty happy since Freddy told them about the proposal yesterday. However, Foxy wasn't happy about Lily's answer, but more sad about it.

"Oh yay! Another friend for us, and she's alive," Chica said, as Bonnie nudged her arm and said,

"Yeah, it's nice to have a _healthy_ friend, right Chica?"

Chica got the hint and she said, "Oh! Um yes, it's very nice."

Bonnie and Chica went to talk to Lily a little more, while Freddy turned to Foxy and noticed that he was looking towards Lily with a sad expression. Then Foxy turned and saw that Freddy was looking at him, as he turned and started walking out of the kitchen. Freddy was a little curious at Foxy's reaction, as he turned his attention back to Lily.

"I have so many recipes to show you, it'll be so fun!" Chica said.

"And I can show you how to sneak up on people, their faces are hilarious," Bonnie said with amusement.

Lily looked at them and just smiled a little, and then Freddy said, "Alright you two, give us some space."

Bonnie and Chica left the kitchen reluctantly, and Freddy and Lily stood in the kitchen alone. Then Freddy said to Lily,

"I am glad that your willing to join us. I'll admit, I was surprised by your answer at first, but I'm glad."

Then Lily asked, "So, what happens now? Didn't you say there was an initiation?"

As Freddy started to walk out of the kitchen with Lily, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said,

"I wasn't sure about your answer so I didn't prepare for it. We can complete the initiation tomorrow."

Lily nodded, and then she asked, "What _is_ the initiation?"

Freddy snickered and said, "You'll find out tomorrow. For now, let's just relax."

"Okay," Lily said, although she really wanted to know.

During most of the night, Lily was able to spend time with each animatronic for awhile:

"I like using pepperoni, olives, peanuts, bananas, oranges, cheese, tomatoes, or peppers. I like experimenting," Chica said.

"Which one is your favorite?" Lily asked.

Chica thought about it for awhile and then she said,

"Eh, I just like pizza, so any topping will do."

"That's 'E,' and 'A,' then 'D,' 'G,' 'B,' and then 'E,'" Bonnie said, pointing to each string on his guitar that Lily was holding.

"I thought the first one was 'E?'" Lily said.

"It is, but the last one is 'E' too, but it's higher while the first one is lower, get it?" Bonnie asked.

Lily nodded, and then Bonnie said, "Ok, then play 'E' 'G' 'B.'"

"Which 'E?'" Lily asked.

"Higher, lower, which ever one you want," Bonnie said.

"How about middle?" Lily said with a little smile, and Bonnie looked at her, unamused.

"You never thought about leaving?" Lily asked Freddy, as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"It's not in my programing to leave this place for good, nor in the others. We live here, we work here, we're bound to this place until it shuts down... that's how it is," Freddy replied.

"Oh, I see," Lily said as she looked down.

Then Freddy walked closer to her, as she looked up at him, and he said,

"I've been meaning to ask y-"

"_Not now. She's not ready. She still doesn't recognize you. Your so impatient,_' Golden Freddy said in Freddy's mind, as Freddy replied back in his mind,

'_I won't wait any longer! She must know, I must tell her!__' _

_'__Don't be so naive! You really think after almost twenty years that she'll remember you so easily? Even Bonnie would know that,__' _Golden Freddy said, as Freddy gave in.

Lily stood waiting for Freddy to speak since he suddenly stopped. Then Freddy asked,

"Lily... do you like to sing?"

Lily thought about it, and then she said,

"I like singing a little. Do you?"

Freddy arched his eyebrow, as he lifted up his hand that held the microphone.

"Oh," Lily said.

"Foxy, are you okay? You've been very quiet... are you mad at me?" Lily asked from outside the curtain.

Foxy's head emerged from behind the curtain, and then he said,

"I-I a-am not a-angry a-at y-y-ou. I-I n-need t-time al-lone."

Lily signed and nodded, and then Foxy nodded and returned behind the curtain. Lily turned around and walked away.

Lily continued walking out of the Dining Area, towards the West hall. The other animatronics were to the kitchen since Chica made a large pizza with a number of toppings, and it made quite a mess. Lily was told to go walk around until it was cleaned up by Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Since she was by herself, Lily decided to pay another visit to the Office, since she wanted to see what else was there.

Upon entering the Office, Lily noticed that the fan was still on, so she shut it off. Then Lily started looking around on the walls at the pictures and the poster. Lily saw the drawings the children made, and then she looked at the poster. She saw that Freddy's nose on the poster was bulging a bit, and when she touched it, it squeaked. Lily giggled a little, and then she continued looking around. She saw that there was a lone cupcake on the right side of the table that creeped her out a bit, and she noticed a tablet on the desk.

'_It's just a normal work station,__' _Lily thought, and then she turned and noticed the doors buttons.

She touched the white ones and the hall lights went on. Then she touched the red ones, and the doors closed.

"Interesting," Lily said, and then she turned to the tablet and was able to see the Show Stage.

She flicked through the tablet and saw the other rooms, and then she stopped on the kitchen when she heard the others talking and bickering amongst themselves. Lily chuckled, and then she switched the camera back to the Show Stage.

After looking around, Lily decided it was time for her to go, but she noticed the top draw of the desk was a little opened, and something shiny was inside. She was curious as to what it was, so Lily opened the draw wider. She saw the item, but not too well in the draw. Lily reached in and picked up the little item and realized that it was a blue and white key chain with three keys on it and a silver dog attached to it. As Lily looked at the item in her hand with the light on it, Lily squinted and then her eyes widened from realizing what the key chain was. Her lip quivered, her eyes were full of surprise, and her heart beat sped up.

"No... no... this is... it can't... no!" Lily said in surprise, but then it started to become painful as she knew exactly who the keychain belonged to.

'_It's been here, it's been here for awhile, the dust on it... but then, it wasn't the guard yesterday... it had to be... before...__'_ Lily thought, still staring at the keychain in her hand.

Footsteps were heard down the West Hall, but Lily didn't bother to look at who was coming. Foxy appeared in the left doorway, and his mouth dropped open when he saw Lily in the room. He was wondering where Lily was, and he went to find her, but he didn't think she was actually in the Office.

"L-L-Lily," Foxy said, but got no response.

Then Lily slowly turned towards Foxy and looked at him with shock, yet hurt in her eyes, as Foxy's eyes widened at her expression.

"F-Foxy, tell me... who does this keychain belong to?" Lily said in almost a whisper, as she extended her hand towards him that held the keychain.

Foxy looked at the keychain, and he realized where the keychain came from. Foxy became shocked and nearly frozen looking at the keychain.

"Who did it belong to Foxy? Who?" Lily asked again in the same voice.

Foxy looked at Lily and then back at the keychain. His ears lowered, his eyes lowered, and he tilted his head to the side and said,

"T-The g-gu-ard bef-fore t-the l-last o-one... i-it f-fell o-out of h-his p-pocket w-when t-t-they c-c-aught him."

Lily gasped, as tears threatened to be shed from her eyes.

"No... NO! This... this keychain belonged to... m-my brother. I know it's his, I made it for him... T-They caught him? T-The man on the phone said that they shove guards into suits... if they shoved him into the suit then... my brother is... is..." Lily said, and the tears came streaming down her cheeks.

Foxy noticed her tears and that she had put her hand without the chain on her face.

"L-Lassy, t-they d-didn't kno-ow. Ple-ease, l-l-assy, I'm s-s-sorry," Foxy said.

Then Lily looked up at him and said, "They killed my brother. They murdered him... how could they... how could you all kill him? Why? What did he do to you? What did he do to ANY of you?!"

Something in Lily's mind snapped on, and the pain and shock in her heart was morphing into a substance that was about to be awakened:

_Rage._

"L-Lily," Foxy said, but Lily continued while anger was present in her expression,

"You... YOU! All Of YOU! You killed my brother! I knew my brother! He was a good guy, a good man! He would never hurt anyone! How could you all kill him?! WHY?!"

Then Foxy replied, "W-we k-kill n-n-night g-guards bec-cause w-we m-must! M-must fol-l-low ru-ules n-now."

Lily walked a few steps back and cried more tears, while holding her hand on her face. Foxy walked closer to Lily and said,

"L-Lassy, w-we l-like you, w-w-e wo-ouldn't hu-urt you o-on p-u-urpose."

Lily backed away when Foxy tried to touch her shoulder.

"You made me like all of you... you made me feel sorry for all of you... Bonnie, Chica, you... Freddy. You made me fix all of you... and you murdered my brother. What kind of sick game are you playing with me?!" -Lily

"W-we d-didn't kno-ow h-he wa-as you-ur bro-other. W-we-" -Foxy

Foxy was interupted by Lily who said, "I showed you his picture. Did you recognize him?"

Foxy's eyes widened, and Lily knew the answer.

"You did... and you didn't tell me. You were going to let me stay here with all of you... with my brother's killers!" Lily said, as she looked away with tears still streaming down her face.

Foxy looked down in shame and said, "Pl-l-lease L-Lily... I-I'm so-orry..."

Lily was silent, and then she slowly turned to Foxy and said, "That won't bring my brother back, and you already killed someone else... I won't let you all do it again. Not ever again!"

Before Foxy could do or say anything, Lily was already out the right door, as she ran out of the pizzaria without being spotted.

"L-Lily!" Foxy said, but it was too late.

'_What have I done?_' Foxy thought, as he held onto the wall with one hand and scratched it downward in frustration.

'_Why... why did we... kill him? We already killed..._' Foxy thought, as he stood in place for awhile, until he heard the others moving, and then he ran back to Pirate Cove.

"Lily-girl? Where are you?" Chica asked looking around.

"Did she leave already? It's only three thirty?" Bonnie asked while looking at the clock.

"Maybe she had something to do," Chica said.

Freddy wasn't satisfied with that answer, so he consulted with Golden Freddy.

'_Where is she? Why did she leave?__' _

_'__Ask Foxy,__' _Golden Freddy replied to Freddy, and Freddy headed straight towards Pirate Cove.

"Foxy? Do you know why Lily left so early?" Freddy asked from outside the curtain.

Foxy slowly peeked out from the curtain at Freddy, and said,

"S-she n-needs t-time a-alo-one."

Freddy looked at Foxy suspiciously, as Foxy just moved back behind the curtain.

'_Be careful Freddy,__' _Golden Freddy said to Freddy's mind.

Freddy didn't question Golden Freddy, but he knew something wasn't right.

"Foxy, if I find out you did something to make Lily leave-"

Freddy was interrupted by Foxy who said,

"H-her br-rother-r, h-he's d-dead."

Freddy was surprised by Foxy's answer, and then he fell silent as he turned around. Then Freddy said,

"I see... okay. Thank you for telling me Foxy." Freddy walked away, as Foxy contemplated whether he should tell Freddy the whole truth, but he didn't say a word.

Freddy told Bonnie and Chica that Lily's brother was dead, but he said to leave her be, which they respected to do.

'_Be very careful Freddy.._.' Golden Freddy said, as he disappeared from Freddy's mind, which left the animatronic bear in deep thought.

Lily ran home and locked her doors, windows, and blocked her door with a chair. She stood in her room, and cried herself to sleep. The last thought she had was,

'_They can't kill anymore..._'


	7. Chapter 7 Night 6

Lily woke up an hour before noon. She ate some brunch, and took a shower. She put on a pair of clean clothes, her second set of the same ones from last night, but she added a belt that could carry items in it. Then, Lily went into her room and found the card that Mike gave her when they first met. She called the number on the card, and when someone picked up, she asked to speak to Mike. She waited for Mike to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Mike asked.

"Mike, it's me Lily," Lily said.

"Lily? Oh my gosh, I was wondering how you were doing. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mike asked in relief and concern.

"I'm not hurt Mike, but my heart is... I was wondering if I could come to your uncle's shop to talk to you. I would feel safer there," Lily said.

"Sure, come over. The address is on the card. I'll be waiting for you," Mike said.

"Thank you Mike," Lily said.

"Your welcome," Mike said.

They hung up, and then Lily stood up from her bed side, and headed out her door to the shop.

Mike's uncle left to run a few errands, while Mike stood in the shop. He waited patiently for Lily to come over, while polishing one of the pistols. Then the chime of a bell was heard, and Mike looked up to see that Lily had entered the shop. He stood up from sitting behind the desk and said,

"Lily, you made it. How have you been?"

Lily looked at Mike with a stoic expression, but her eyes showed a hint of sadness as she said,

"I've been doing okay so far. How about you?"

"Eh, I'm alright. So you called me, what's up? Did something happen?" -Mike

Lily stood in front of counter where Mike was behind and said,

"I just needed time out of my house... so this is your uncle's shop?"

"Yeah, a gun shop. A lot of guns and history behind each one, but I like using the shooting range, it's pretty cool," Mike said, as he placed the pistol he was polishing back into it's proper place.

"Shooting range... do you think I can fire a couple of rounds?" Lily asked.

"Sure, but have you ever used a gun before?" Mike asked.

"Yes. My father always brought my brother and I hunting with him in the summer. We even have our own licenses here and down south," Lily said, as she showed Mike her license.

Mike was impressed and intrigued.

"Wow, that's cool. Come on, I'll let you in the shooting range," Mike said.

After Lily fired a couple of guns in the shooting range, Mike and Lily returned to the front of the shop.

"Your accuracy is great. Better than mine," Mike said.

"Thank you, but your pretty good too," Lily said, and Mike rubbed the back of his head and said,

"Heh, thanks."

Lily started to look around the shop, and she saw a certain handgun and a shotgun that caught her eye.

"How much for those two?" Lily asked, pointing towards the two weapons.

Mike's eyes widened at the fact that Lily was not only buying a gun, but that she was buying two of them.

"More than you think for those two, there strong guns... may I ask why would you want to buy them?" Mike asked curiously.

"I have business to take care of, and I would feel safer if I have these," Lily said.

Mike and Lily looked at each other sternly, like if they were trying to read each others' minds, but then Mike signed and said,

"Alright, but they're not cheap."

Lily pulled out a bundle from her pocket, and Mike's eyes widened in shock.

"I'll need some ammunition too," Lily said while holding the bundle of money.

"H-How?" Mike asked pointing to the bundle.

"I'm a mechanical engineer who knows how to save my money, since I live alone, and investing in a few stocks before selling them for a small fortune... Now, about the guns," Lily said, while Mike opened the glass containers that held the two weapons.

After leaving the gun shop and saying goodbye to Mike, Lily headed straight home to load the two weapons and have her dinner. She stood looking out her window while listening to the news about how the weather was going to be for next week. She sipped on her glass of water, waiting for the night to cover the day.

When the time read 11:20, Lily was getting her stuff ready to depart. She packed her guns; the magnum handgun on her belt, and the shotgun on her back since she had a cover for it like a backpack. She packed some gauze pads, medical tape, and alcohol pads in her belt pockets, and she put on her black sweater that had a hood on it that would go over her belt. She went to her room and picked up her brother's keychain, as she placed it in her pocket. Then Lily set of for the pizzaria.

She entered the pizzaria at 11:50 through the East Hall entrance, and she went straight into the Office. She sat down where the night guard would be after taking the tablet off the table. She looked through the camera and saw that Freddy and the others were in their places. Lily looked away and she placed the shotgun in it's bag down on the floor. She opened it up and took out the weapon, as she placed it on her lap. Lily took a few minutes to breathe in and out, and then she looked at the time and saw that it was 11:58.

'_It's almost time,_' Lily thought, as she took out her brother's keychain from her pocket.

She looked at it in sadness and thought, '_I remember when I made this for him... and he made one for me too... oh Ethan, I'm sorry. I wish I could have saved you...__' _

Then Lily looked at the time and saw that it was 12:00.

Lily looked down at the tablet and flipped the camera to the Show Stage. She was surprised to see that the three animatronics were looking at the camera, although she paid no mind to that. She flipped to Pirate Cove, and saw that Foxy was peeking from behind the curtain. Then Lily flipped to the Show Stage and noticed that Bonnie was missing. She flipped to the West Hall and noticed that Bonnie was standing in the shadows. Then Lily flipped to Pirate Cove and saw that Foxy was still peeking behind the curtain. Lily flipped to the West Hall near the Office, and saw that Bonnie was standing there looking at the camera. Lily closed the left door and flipped to the Show Stage and saw that Chica was missing. Then Lily flipped to the Kitchen and heard pots and pans clanking. Lily decided to open the left door, and then she pressed on the door light. Bonnie was standing right in front of the door.

"Hello Bonnie," Lily said stoicly, as Bonnie blinked and then slowly walked into the room.

"What's going on Lily? What are you doing in here? This room is for the night watch," Bonnie asked, as Lily stood up and showed Bonnie the keychain.

"This keychain... do you recognize it?" Lily asked.

Bonnie examined the keychain and then he replied,

"Oh yeah. The night guard before the last one had that. Foxy put it in the draw when we found it. Why?"

Lily gripped the keychain tighter and said, "This keychain... it belonged to my brother... and he went missing not too long ago..."

Bonnie's eyes widened at that fact, and then he took a step back when Lily pointed the shotgun towards his face.

"Wait, what are you-" Bonnie said in surprise, but then Lily said in almost a whisper,

"You killed my brother, and you've killed the other night watch after him... I won't let you kill anyone else."

Before Bonnie could protest, the shotgun was fired.

BANG!

A loud blast was heard, as Bonnie's face was punctured between the eyes with the bullet that shattered when it penetrated his face. Bonnie started to twitch and spark numerous times, before his eyes dimmed down and he fell forward on the ground in front of the desk.

Lily looked at Bonnie's broken form with a sadness she kept hidden inside, as she sat down and looked at the tablet. She noticed that Foxy was outside the curtain while looking at the camera, Chica was in the front of the East Hall looking at the camera with her jaw wide open, and Freddy was looking at the camera from the Dining Area. Then Lily put the tablet down and put on the right door light, and Chica standing behind the window.

"Hello Chica, come in," Lily said, and Chica walked into the Office.

When she saw Bonnie on the ground broken, Chica bent down next to him, and then she looked towards Lily and asked, in shock,

"D-Did you do this Lily-girl? Why?"

Lily stood up from her seat with her stoic expression, and showed Chica the keychain.

"Do you recognize this?" Lily asked, and Chica looked at the keychain and said,

"Yes. Foxy found it on the floor before the last guard. That other guard was a sure screamer. He was really loud."

Now if anyone knew Ethan, whenever he was scared or startled suddenly, his voice would raise in pitch into the voice of shrieking girl. Lily let the keychain dangle on her finger, as she immediately aimed her shotgun, and shot Chica right between the eyes as Bonnie. Chica's head jerked back from the blow, and she twitched and sparked like until her eyes dimmed, and she fell forward on the ground next to Bonnie.

Lily sat down on the chair again, as she looked through the cameras. Freddy was in the East Hall, which made Lily close the right door, and then she looked through the West Hall camera and saw Foxy running towards the Office. She closed the left door and heard banging. Then everything went silent as Lily heard Foxy from behind the door say,

"L-Lily."

Lily opened the left door, as Foxy slowly stepped into the room. Lily closed the door behind him, as Foxy looked at Bonnie and Chica in shock. Then he turned to Lily with sadness in his face, as Lily looked at him with the same expression.

"L-Lily, w-we're s-so-orry," Foxy said, and Lily nodded and said,

"I know that Foxy, I forgive all of you... but I can't let any of you live. You've caused a lot of damage and pain, and enough is enough."

Lily aimed her shotgun at Foxy's face, as he stood still.

"Goodbye Foxy," Lily said with much sadness, as Foxy looked at her in understanding.

BANG!

Foxy hit the floor next to the left wall, as his eyes dimmed.

Lily looked at all of the animatronics and signed. Then she grabbed the tablet and saw that Freddy was right next to the Office. She put on the hall light, and she saw Freddy looking at the others on the floor from the window. Freddy turned to look at Lily, as she looked at him. His eyes were dark besides two small white pupils, and his mouth was open a little in shock. Lily lifted her hand to show him the keychain.

"You've seen this keychain before right?" Lily asked with slight anger, as Freddy looked at the keychain, and nodded slowly.

Lily gripped the keychain and held it to her chest with her eyes closed and said,

"This belonged to my brother. He worked here as a night guard before the last one... You guys shoved him into a suit didn't you? You killed him."

Freddy's eyes widened in shock, as he remembered the night guard before the last one. He was screaming very loudly when he caught him, and then he remembered seeing the keychain fall out of his pocket when he grabbed him. Then Freddy remembered seeing the color of his eyes, and he realized that his eyes were the same as Lily's, vivid and green. Freddy tightened his hands into fist, realizing what they had done... what HE had done.

Lily placed the keychain in her pocket, and then she held her shotgun ready in hand.

"You killed my brother... and you killed two others... Now your going to join them Freddy... your going to join all of them," Lily said with sadness and anger in her voice, as she looked at Freddy with said sadness and anger.

Freddy looked at Lily in understanding, but then he grew more upset seeing that Lily had killed his only friends of over twenty years. He slammed his fist on the window, although it didn't break, and he said in a deeper and darker voice,

"You've killed my own, as I have killed yours. I understand your heartache, but you didn't need to kill _them_! You should have came to ME first, and killed ME, not them!"

Lily clicked back her shotgun, as Freddy growled and moved out of the window.

As the night passed, Lily was trying to conserve power while protecting herself from Freddy. She would leave one of the doors open, and as she heard him coming, she would fire her shotgun at the hallway so that he wouldn't come in. She attempted this to keep him away from the Office and to save power. Sometimes he would try to come anyway, and Lily would be forced to close the door. Freddy would bang on the doors when they were closed to him, which would drain power, and then he would yell out Lily's name. Lily would cringe a bit hearing him call out to her with a deep and dark voice, but she would still hold her gun steady.

Then, when the time read 5:30, the power was only three percent.

'_No,_' Lily thought, when she had the left door closed from Freddy banging on it.

Two per cent. One per cent. Zero per cent...

Who-osh.

The power was out, as Lily stood up from her seat and went behind the chair. She fired the last rounds of her shotgun already, so there was no ammunition in it. She stood still, waiting for him to come.

Ding, Ding, DingDing, Ding, DingDing, DingDing, DingDing...

The song began to play, as Lily saw Freddy's glowing eyes in the left doorway. She started to slowly move back, as Freddy slowly moved towards her with the song still playing. Lily dropped her empty shotgun on the floor, as her hands and back touched the wall behind her. Freddy stood about two feet away from Lily, as they both looked into each others' eyes. Lily's eyes showed fear and anticipation of pain, while Freddy's eyes were more serious with a hint of guilt.

After his song ended, Freddy's eyes turned back to being dark, and silence filled the room. Then Freddy looked from the corner of his eye at the others and their still, robotic forms. He turned back towards Lily, and said with a snicker,

"I'm willing to let this slide. Besides, you can just fix them again anyway... but this time... you won't leave... and you _will_ join us whether you want to or not. I won't lose you again. **You WILL belong to ME!**"

Lily's eyes widened, as Freddy slowly reached out towards her with both hands, and with a sinister grin on his face. However, his smile faded when he saw Lily's expression become calm and stern.

Click.

Freddy stopped moving when he heard a click and his chin rose up slightly. Lily was a little slouched as she held her magnum right under Freddy's chin, upward.

"I'm sorry Freddy," Lily said, and Freddy looked at her, stunned.

Then Freddy became shocked when he saw a single tear stream down Lily's right eye.

"Goodbye," Lily said, and she immediately pulled the trigger.

Bang!

Freddy stumbled back a few steps, with his head up in the air from the shot of the gun. Then he slowly looked down at Lily, and when he reached out for her again, Lily shot him right in the head. Freddy sparked and twitched, as he fell backwards on the floor with a heavy thud. Lily lowered her gun down, as she looked among the motionless animatronics. She looked down in sadness, but then she straightened up as she put her shotgun in her bag and put it on her back. Then Lily thought back to the message of the Phone guy when he mentioned about the Backstage. Lily decided to investigate, so she took out a small electric lamp light from her gun backpack, and held it by the top handle.

When she entered the Backstage, Lily noticed that the lone animatronic heads were looking her way with dark eyes like Freddy's. She clicked her gun back, and then she started firing a single bullet at each head, which reverted their eyes back to normal since they were being destroyed.

After shooting all the lone heads, Lily blew the top of her magnum and put it in her belt pocket. Before Lily could take a step, she heard a voice on the left side of the room say,

"H-Help M-Me."

Lily looked towards that direction and saw a lone Freddy suit that was sitting on the floor with the legs slightly bended, and the arms at the sides. Lily slowly approached the suit with caution and said,

"D-Did did you say something?"

Then Lily heard a voice from within the suit say, "P-Please h-help m-me."

The voice sounded weak and pleading, so Lily placed the little lamp on a shelf next to her and reached out towards the suit. She was able to remove the Freddy mask, and she looked at who was inside. Lily's eyes met with eyes like her own, as she gasped and dropped the mask on the floor. The light of her lamp was bright enough for her to see the man in the suit's face, as he was able to see her face. Lily looked at the man in the suit in shock, as she placed her hands on the sides of his face. The man looked at Lily in shock as well, and then he said

"L-Lily? M-my s-sister."

Tears began to stream down Lily's eyes and she said, "Ethan... my brother. Y-Your alive."

Lily hugged her brother and cried, as Ethan started to cry too and he said,

"I t-thought I'd never s-see you ag-gain."

Lily pulled back and said, "I thought the same thing."

Ethan started to cough, and Lily noticed a trickle of blood drip down the side of his lip. Lily immediately pulled the suit forward, and she saw a zipper on the back. She pulled down the zipper and pulled open the suit, even though it was ripping by the amount of force she used to open it.

"Come on Ethan. Let's get you to a hospital," Lily said, as she pulled her brother out of the suit and had him wrap his arm around her shoulder.

She grabbed her lamp light and held it in one hand, while she held her brother with her other hand. He tried his best to walk with Lily out of the pizzaria.

'_I thought they killed him... even THEY thought they killed him... the suit... the suit he was in... it looked like there were missing parts... maybe that's why he's alive,_' Lily thought, as she continued on her way out of the pizzaria with Ethan.

They were walking outside now, and the sun was about to rise. Lily saw the time on her watch and it read 6:00.

"We made it out on time," Lily said, and then Ethan said, weakly,

"Why d-did you come to t-the Backs-stage? H-How?"

Lily thought about her answer, and then she said, "I'll tell you later, but you need to go to the hospital okay?"

"Oka-ay," Ethan replied.

Then they continued down the road to the nearest hospital.

**Next chapter will come soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 Day 7

Lily brought Ethan to the hospital. She wanted to stay, but she knew she wouldn't be able to see him for awhile, so she quickly made her way home and put her guns and stuff away, hidden from sight. Lily returned to the hospital quickly, and stood waiting for Ethan.

The doctor finally came out of Ethan's room and told Lily that Ethan needed rest and, that he could leave the hospital in a few days, but he needs someone to watch and take care of him for awhile after he's released. Lily accepted responsibility for Ethan, and then the doctor let Lily enter Ethan's room to see him. Upon entering the room, Lily saw her brother laying on the bed, with a breathing mask on, and a needle in his arm connected to the IV. Lily stood next to Ethan and examined his appearance:

His hair was dark brown, short, and spiky in the front downward, while the back was more smooth and went down close to his shoulders, his eyes were green like her's, and he was pretty thin, but would be medium built and more good looking if he wasn't sick as he was.

Ethan turned to Lily and smiled a bit, as she smiled back and sat next to him.

"How are you feeling Ethan?" Lily asked.

"I'm doing better now. They cleaned me up and gave me this breathing mask. It works good, but I'm still not a fan of needles," Ethan said with a little less weakness, and Lily snickered.

Then Ethan asked, "Lily, how did you find me? Why were you in that place?"

Lily answered, "I was forced to be there by the head animatronic Freddy Fazbear. He wanted me to fix them for when the pizzaria was going to close, so I did. I hung out with them for this past week since I was forced to be there anyway. They were pretty nice to me, but they did catch another night guard. I'm not sure if he's still alive, since your suit was the only one in the Backstage. But after I found out that you worked there and were probably killed... I... I broke them... with a few bullets."

Ethan's eyes widened, and then Lily said, "I went to the Backstage because the Phone guy mentioned to check there at one time, even though he said to disregard it. I had the small hope of you being there, but I really thought you were gone, until I found you."

Ethan nodded and said, "Whoa, that's pretty crazy huh? But I do believe you of course. After what I've been through, yes. I'm just glad it's over. Man, I didn't expect that you were going to get rid of them like that Lily. W-What about the police?"

"If they want to catch me than fine. I'll tell them the truth, and your the proof of that truth. I have nothing to be afraid of," Lily said, and Ethan nodded.

Then Ethan laid down comfortable, and he closed his eyes and said,

"I can finally sleep."

Lily laid her head down next to her brother and said,

"I can sleep too."

In the pizzaria:

"What are we going to do? They're all broken, all of them." -Day employee

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. We were closing down soon." -Owner 1

"But shouldn't we file a report?" -Day Employee

"No! The police will investigate, and they may find out the truth. We can't let our names be tarnished like this... Forget it. We'll close down early." -Owner 1

"Are you sure sir?" -Day Employee

"Yes, we'll close down now and cancel any other appointments." -Owner 1

"So what do we do about them? They're broken now. Do we scrap them?" Owner 2

"No, I wouldn't want to just throw them away. They've worked a long time for us... what's that other place that opened up... Al... Al..." -Owner 1

"Allen Alligator's Restaurant?" Owner 2

"Yes that place." -Owner 1

"Do you want to send them there?" -Owner 2

"Yes, I'm sure they will keep them. Maybe they'll put them to use one day." -Owner 1

"I'm sure they will sir." -Day Employee

"I'm sure they'll do something with them. I'll give the owners a call." -Owner 2

"Perfect. Don't worry my old friends, I'm sure you'll be better off there." -Owner 1

**End of Book One... Does anyone want a Book Two?**


	9. Chapter Info for Book 2

**I've been thinking about it, and I've decided that I'm going to post up book 2 of this story soon. I have to write out the book first and overlook it before I post up the first chapter, so whenever I get it done I will release the first chapter of book two. It will under a new title, but I'm definitely going to release the second book. See ya until then, and hopefully soon. ;)**


	10. Preview: Book Two

**A little preview of one section of Book Two. I still have more work to do with it, but tell me what you think of this so far, even though it's not really much. ;)**

...

The television was on in the room, hanging in a corner, and the news was on. Lily looked towards the television, as Ethan and Mike continued to speak. Lily noticed that something odd was on the news.

"Hey Mike, can you turn up the volume on the television," Lily asked.

"Sure," Mike said, and he grabbed a remote on the counter and turned up the volume.

It was a news bulletin, and the anchor woman said:

"This just in. A Southern-themed restaurant called Allen Alligator's Restaurant has reopened after an inspection proved that the restaurant was indeed 'clean and stable.' The last time we checked in with this restaurant, people were complaining of 'strange banging noises,' and the former night guard complained that the place was 'too eerie and hostile at night.' Although the restaurant claims that it is 'family-friendly,' an inspection was made to ensure if it was indeed safe. The animatronics were also inspected, and the only complaint about them was to 'clean their teeth,' because they were 'red and rusty.' In other news-"

-Click-


	11. BOOK TWO

It's called FNAF: Midnight Fights. It's out now.


End file.
